In Another Life Time
by CamillaShepard
Summary: Shepard is in coma for five years after the final battle to save the entire galaxy, and her crew his losing hope, lets see how things goes so far. - This is a fanfic paring FemShep with Samara, you will see other characters as well, and there's Miranda paring Jack - **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Remember this is FemShep and Samara fanfic, this might be a long fanfic, since I'm planning to make this my main story, or maybe not, who knows where my mind will take me. – Anyway, this is after the all battles the mass effect went through, this is after Mass Effect 3 ending, and in this fanfic Shepard isn't dead that's for sure, she remains in coma for five years, yes way more time than the first time, and people are losing hope. – Let's see what shall happen now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Regrets

**Citadel – Huerta Memorial Hospital**

"You need to understand we done everything we could, and we have stated this before that there's no way she's going to wake up. She will live only because of the all machines she's connected to, but she won't ever wake up again, the damages on her are too great." This was Miranda Lawson's voice, she was talking about her commander, Camilla Shepard, and her health state. But who was she talking to?

"Bullshit, cheerleader! You were the one who brought Shepard back to life before, you can do this shit again, why are you giving up, huh?!" Yes, it was Jack, it seemed the subject zero was protecting her commander, and protecting her own heart by not accepting there's no hope for Shepard.

"Jack try to understa-"Miranda tried to speak, but Jack spoke again.

"No, I won't understand shit! Shepard is there, she will wake up, and she will give you a fucking big lecture for giving up on her, you watch and see!" Jack said with a huff at the end of her words while she spoke again "Samara tell her that Shepard will wake up! You think that too don't you? Nobody will turn off those fucking machines!"

Yes, Samara was there as well, always distant though, seemed to be in her own world, and didn't want to be bothered by anybody, like she was meditating but standing up and watching everybody. "I don't know if Shepard will wake up.."

"What? You giving up on her too?!" Jack shouted at the justicar.

"I'm not." She said with a firm tone, as she looked up at Jack and Miranda. "I just don't know if she will really wake up, but I pray for her, and I hope the goddess hear my prays. I'm not losing my hope and faith either." Samara sounded the calmest person out here even considering the situation they all were in.

"In another words...no turn off the machines, got it?" Jack said as she eyed Miranda, with a deadly glare. Jack was being very protective over Shepard, which didn't surprised nobody now, because Jack changed a lot, still with her curses time to time but her personality is way better. What isn't so great is her bond with Miranda, after some wild nights and even after sharing their true feelings towards each other, things got very shaky when Jack got herself more focused on work, and stopped paying more attention to Miranda, hell Miranda didn't paid much attention to Jack either, everybody was always in their own world hoping everything would be better, everybody wanted Shepard back, and since they are trying their best to bring her back, they forget about their own lives, and are giving their lives to bring Shepard's back.

"Going to take care of reports." Miranda said in a low yet angry tone towards Jack, before leave the hallway from the hospital and go to another room where she could discuss more things with the doctors and wonder how she will keep this going on. It's not cheaper to keep treating of Shepard, even though everybody wants to help out the saviour of the galaxy. Her body still had wounds in the inside, and its acting horrible towards the medicine they put it in her, something is setting it off, and Miranda figured it was because of the Lazarus Project.

After the two women were done arguing Samara turned to look at Jack before speak calmly. "I shall return to my meditation." She turned around and stepped back to the room where Shepard was being taken care of.

Jack huffed out, and controlled her shaky hands as she left the hospital as well, going back to work with Captain Bailey. Yes now she's working there and will handle every criminal that tries to push the limits, she's also taking care of few reports which is something that bothers her a lot, but it's actually good enough to keep her mind off the problems.

* * *

**Flashback – Before the final battle**

"_I came as quickly as I could. What's wrong?" Samara asked as she stepped in the room._

"_I didn't mean to worry you. When I saw you were on the Citadel, I wanted to see you again." Shepard said as she watched Samara._

"_We said our farewells, Shepard."_

"_Are we going to stand on formalities?" Shepard asked raising her hands a bit as she turned around walking up to a picture window. A very odd looking one._

_Samara looked at Shepard and began to follow her quietly. _

"_These big pictures windows remind me of our talks in the Normandy's observation lounge." Shepard spoke as she looked at the pictures showing up._

_Samara was now standing beside her, staring at the pictures as well. "This view doesn't have quite the same effect as a galaxy of stars, but I can see where it might make one sentimental." Then she turned to face the spectre and spoke again. "I also enjoyed our talks, Shepard. Very much."_

_Shepard took a step forward while staring at Samara. "I'm really glad you came." She said with a small smile, before continue. "Oh, look what I found: an old issue of Justicar Heroes, May 2140. It says that you personally lifted fifty refugees across a raging floodplain on Nevos after smuggles blew up a den." She was reading this information from her omni-tool _

_Samara looked away for a quick second before speaking "That "news source" has been known to exaggerate." She said with a tone that seemed she felt a bit shy or uneasy about the matter._

"_So you didn't almost drown while saving a child who had been torn from her mother's grasp?" Shepard asked her perking up an eyebrow._

_Samara simple looked away again, and smiled a bit at the thought of such memories, then she looked back at Shepard._

"_Amazing." Shepard turned off her omni- tool._

"_You have made me blush, Shepard. Not an easy feat." Samara said while her teal cheeks were turning slightly purple for few seconds._

"_I've missed you. I was surprised how strongly I felt when I saw you on Lessus. I still care for you." Shepard spoke while getting herself closer to Samara and taking her hands on hers._

_However Samara acted completely different, she looked down at their hands while listening to Shepard's words, then she simple removed her hands from hers, and turned around, stepping away from the commander, she was totally about to leave if Shepard didn't stopped her._

_Shepard grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to stay and look back at her, yet Samara remained with her head view down, not daring herself too glare at Shepard. But the spectre remained with her eyes on Samara's face. "You told me once: "in another time—another life." Well, times are different. Everything has changed." Then with a firm tug, she brought Samara back closer to her, having their chests now touching slightly each other. Samara was forced to step forward and remained closer to the woman who was once her commander._

_Samara gulped and looked at Shepard in the eye, before look down a t her lips and start speaking. "This is unexpected. I don't know that my answer can be different, Shepard. But you are correct; my way of life is dying." That was right, Samara is already a mature adult asari, and she isn't getting any younger that's for sure._

"_We've already lost so much. Let's embrace the way we feel right now." Shepard said with a firm tone and a small smile._

"_Your point is well made. Still, I must honour my code and make no promises." Samara answered as she began to stare at Shepard's hand. Even after hearing Samara's words, that did not stopped the spectre from doing what she wanted, she leaned in towards the asari's head, slowly brushing her lips against hers, before finally kiss her, their kiss was loving and calm, lasted couple of seconds._

"_Samara..." Shepard whispered against Samara's lips._

"_Just hold me now. Let us live in this moment." The justicar's voice sounded a bit shaky, her feelings were finally being shown, and she didn't wanted this moment to disappear, so she wanted to make sure Shepard held her, and made sure nothing would drift them apart._

* * *

Samara was sitting down on the floor from the hospital room where Shepard stayed; the justicar was meditating, with her eyes glowing into a brighter blue colour, while her biotic aura stayed around her. Meditating was supposed for her to keep her mind from thoughts and the real world, but this meditating was only bringing her memories back she had with Shepard, specially the best moment she had with Shepard, which was their first kiss, before the final battle, before this happened to the commander. After their kiss, they did not had any sexual relation, though Shepard was leaning into it, the asari was still more focused on her code, and rejected Shepard on that part, saying once again in another time, but the smile she had on her face for Shepard was obvious that the justicar would make sure in the another time it would happen, the another time was after the final battle, the asari was convincing herself that Shepard would win, so she would be back and they could finish what they had to finish, and also she felt like after doing this she was giving Shepard more reasons to make it out alive.

And Shepard did made it out alive, she's right here, laying on a hospital bed, just besides her, but nothing is the same. Shepard is bandaged, beaten up, hell she even lost a arm, her left arm, they did tried to find it, but it was nowhere to be seen, now they are building some fake arm for her, a strong one though, made of like metal, but covered with some cloth that looks exactly like human's skin. The spectre looked like almost out of life, the only things that keeps her remaining alive is those machines, her skin which was already pale looked even more pale than before, and black marks remained around her eyes, her blonde hair didn't had that vivid colour anymore, and her body wasn't muscled and in shape as before, she was skinny, her collar bone showing, and so was the veins on her hands, the doctors kept feeding her, to make sure she wouldn't die because of that, but they can't do much about that, because there's things her body won't accept.

Five years passed and the Normandy crew was losing hope for their commander, it has been too long and the doctors already warned them they doubted she will ever wake up again, the crew itself began to drift apart and went back to their old jobs, however the real crew sticks together, right? Joker, EDI, James, Ashley, Kasumi, Samara, Liara, Tali, Garrus, Grunt, Miranda, and Doctor Chakwas who was also taking care of Shepard's health, that crew were still in contact, yes they had their own jobs now, in different places, but they still spoke time to time, and each month they all go together to visit Shepard, which isn't an easy meeting, because it's hard for everybody see their commander so weak, and not awake.

However the only person who did not moved herself too far away from the commander was Samara, she stayed here every day, meditating, only left when it was really needed, then she was back. Some nights she spent at her apartment in Citadel, but other times she stayed here and allowed herself to sleep on the couch or meditate the all night.

It was already getting too late, and Samara stopped meditating because her head was hurting too much and she wasn't focusing on it, she wasn't doing the right thing, she couldn't think about Shepard while doing this, this was her only hope to keep herself away from thinking about Shepard and not hurt herself so emotionally. She stood up from the ground and looked at the clock seeing that it was already mid-night, and since Samara wanted to make sure she would have the right meditation, she decided today she should sleep back in her apartment, and also because the conversation with Miranda and Jack still bothered her, and unlike other people Samara wanted to stay away when it bothered her heart too much, even if that person deserved her to be there.

"Have a pleasant night, Shepard." Samara spoke while tilting her head slowly down, and planting a kiss upon Shepard's forehead, yet the justicar remained like that for few seconds, with a slight frown on her face, as we could see her hands slowly gripping on the sheets from the bed, then a small tear drop fell from the asari's eye and rolled down over her cheek, ending its track on her chin and dropping over Shepard's cheek. Samara took a deep breath and brought her head back, passing her thumb slowly over Shepard's cheek and removing her own tear before remove herself from this room, from this hospital and go back to her apartment, to try spend some decent night, with sleep or a strong meditation, to keep her mind away from the problems and heart away from the pain.

* * *

**So what you thought about the chapter? Miranda acting a bit cold towards Shepard's condition? Did she really lost her hope on the commander? **

**Hope you liked it; things will get more interesting in the next chapter!**

**Stick around and leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There you go, a new chapter for you! I hope you liked last one, and if you have opinions about this, just put it in the reviews and I will read them, and then keep them in mind.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wake up

**Citadel – Huerta Memorial Hospital**

"_Shepard...Commander...Thank you Shepard...You are our saviour...The hero of galaxy...You saved me..." Multiple voices spoke, calling out for the commander, while the spectre was laying down on the dirt, within a dark forest, the commander slowly open her eyes, revealing its blue colour, as she rubbed her head and groaned in pain. Standing up, Shepard took a look around and saw the all shadows, it had a human figure, but it was just shadows, and they were calling out for her, some were thanking her and being kind, others were being rude and wicked while calling her, and then the ones that hurt her the most was the ones that were a cry for help. _

"_Shut up..." Shepard mumbled as she covered her ears slowly, because of the voices that were haunting her down. Then the voices only got louder and so did she "Shut up!" She screamed as she began to run into the forest, not really knowing where she was heading, but then she noticed some shiny figure and when she looked better it was a human, a little kid, the same kid back in earth, the one that was attacked, and Shepard couldn't save him. She reached out her hand to grab the kid, but he disappeared like dust, and so was her arm, the arm she had stretched out to grab the boy, was gone, disappeared like dust as well, which made Shepard scream in pain. Yes, it was hurting her as well, it was making her remember the awful pain when she lost her arm, everything felt so real, but it wasn't..._

* * *

The door from Shepard's hospital room was open as an old woman stepped inside, it was Doctor Chakwas. She was going to do the daily check in Shepard had to go through. Like the doctor figured, Shepard wasn't alone, there was Samara, sitting on the ground again, facing the large window, but meditating. Chakwas was already used to have Samara around, she was the only one who stayed here every single day, the others from the crew showed up time to time, and there were members who stayed in the room on the first days, such as Liara, Ashley and Jack, Samara was there all the time, and while everybody began to slowly lose their hope, Samara remained there, just hoping everything would be back to normal.

"Good morning, Samara." The doctor spoke as she approached Shepard's body and began to check her, just to make sure everything was at the same state or better, but hoping nothing would be worse than the night before.

Samara stopped meditating the very moment she heard the doctor's voice, then she pushed herself up from the ground and turned around to face the woman who was basically Shepard's mother figure for a long time. "Good morning, doctor." Samara said with a politely tone as she walked up to the small couch and sat down, not keeping herself around Shepard, so the doctor could work more freely.

"Spent the night here again?" The doctor asked.

"No, I spent it in my apartment, but I believe I woke up too early." Samara answered.

"Heh, I see. Trouble sleeping?"

"Maybe, I don't recall having a pleasant night either. I have been spending some of my nights meditating...everything seems easier while meditating than sleeping."

"At least dreams won't disturb you."

"Correct." _But memories do_...Samara thought after replaying to the doctor, dreams didn't disturb her, but past memories did, and a lot.

"Well...my nights are actually getting better than before, but there's always that feeling in the back of your head that remains you awake sometimes." Doctor Chakwas spoke as she finally finished the check in, and turned around to face Samara; she was thinking about remaining here and have a chat with the justicar.

"I can see your point. It's not easy to fall asleep with such feelings." Samara spoke as she looked down at Shepard.

"Indeed..." Chakwas took a deep breath, as she finally decided to go straight to the main subject. "I heard that Miranda and Jack had an argument over Shepard's condition."

"Yes, Miss. Lawson was trying to make Jack understand that Shepard would never wake up, and the only thing that keeps her alive is those machines." Samara always spoke in such calm tone that was able to calm anybody no matter what she said.

"I see...do you think Shepard won't wake up again?" Now she wanted to know the asari's real answer, not what the others said, she wanted to see if hope was still there for the commander.

"I pray every day for her, I hope the goddess hear my prays." This wasn't a direct answer, but it was obvious that Samara wasn't really sure if Shepard would wake up but she was begging for her to do.

"So do I..." Chakwas said in a low sad tone as she looked at Shepard as well. Why wasn't commander awake? It has been five years, they tried everything yet she doesn't wake up, why? She's alive, she should be awake, and that's what bothering everybody so much. "How are you holding up, Samara? I would prefer an honest answer."

Samara looked up at the doctor, wondering if the concern was really serious or the doctor was only being kind, the justicar is only honest to those that deserve and she could tell the doctor did deserved her honest replay. "Honestly I'm exhausted, and terrified. It has been five years; she should be awake by now, shouldn't she? I fear that she will never wake up again." Samara answered looking back at Shepard for a few seconds.

"It is true that Miranda said Shepard wouldn't wake up again, and so did the all exams we did on her, there's really 0% chances that she will wake up again, but that's not hope to us, that's up to her." Chakwas spoke hoping that Samara wouldn't lose her hope either.

"One time she told me that the only reasons that keeps her alive is that she still as so much to fight for. But everything ended, doctor. There are no more wars, everything is peaceful like a beautiful garden of roses, with the dangers hidden underneath the beauty, but still remaining harmless." Samara didn't wanted to say that there's nothing more for Shepard to fight for, she finished every mission they could ask her to do, saved the galaxy three times, there's nothing more for her, right?

"Nonsense, Samara." Chakwas said firmly. "There's still a lot for Shepard to fight for, she still has to fight so she can see her crew again, right? Her life shouldn't end now, she still has a lot to do, this time for herself." Shepard had still a long life to end, this time to spend her time only on herself and not on the others. Yet the doctor felt like her words wasn't enough for Samara, so she decided to speak about something Shepard once told her. "You know...after the crew drift apart from the old Normandy that Cerebus rebuilt, Shepard once come to me and told me about you.." Chakwas spoke while approaching the justicar and staring at the window.

"She did?" Samara asked.

"Yes, she spoke about her feelings, and how childish they felt at first. I mean, she thought it was childish to fall for a justicar because that's what happens with every person that admires them, right? She didn't wanted her feelings to be only a simple crush that the student has on the teacher. She did had a lots of fears and struggles with her feelings towards love."

"I could see her point..." Samara spoke softly, not really knowing if she should feel good about that, or bad.

"But then before the final battle, she paid me a quick visit, to also make sure I was alright and I would be ready to take care of the all injured people that would show up. We spoke privately for few minutes, and she said. _"You know doc, I'm not afraid anymore, I know my feelings for Samara are strong and I won't deny them anymore. I will make sure to finish this so then I can come back and make sure Samara will live her life like she should have been living this years. I shall retire, then I will buy a house over Thessia, and bring Samara with me, I will make sure we won't be too far away from her daughters, so she will still be able to visit them anytime she wants, because that's what she deserves."_ I remembered each single word, she sounded so happy and determinate back then." Chakwas finished her words with a small smile before look at Samara over her shoulder.

Hearing the doctor's words, made Samara felt her heart ache, in happiness but also in pain and regret.

"And then I asked her "What about you, Shepard?" She was doing this all for you, only for you; at least that's what I thought, till she answered. "What about me? Nothing will leave me happier than full fill Samara's dreams, there's nothing to correct in my life, doctor. But for Samara it's not too late, and I will make sure she won't regret anything else. And who knows, maybe we will build our future together." The very moment she said that to me, I couldn't help but to smile and chuckle at her excitement, she sounded like a little child thinking about her dreams and how to make them happen." Chakwas smile grew as she was now facing the justicar, and for her surprise, there was a small tear rolling down over Samara's cheek, while she stared at Shepard's body and listen to what the doctor had to say.

"That was her exact words?" Samara asked with a shaky breath.

"Yes. I'm telling you this so you will see there's still a lot for Shepard to fight for. She will wake up, no matter what the science says, her destiny isn't this one."

"Thank you, doctor. I never thought her feelings were so strong." Of course Samara knew Shepard's feelings, but she didn't knew it could be this strong, this was what Samara needed to hear, something to keep her head up and remain with her hope. It still very touchy knowing that Shepard had such big plans for them, while for Samara such thoughts never crossed her mind, she needs to allow her feelings take more over her and really admit that her feelings for Camilla Shepard is strong too.

Before the doctor could say anything else some noise made them quickly get worried, which was Shepard's heart beating, the machine was sending out a sound way too fast for a normal heart beat, and when Chakwas approached Shepard and began to check on her, she noticed her oxygen levels were dropping, Shepard was stopping breathing. Chakwas stretched out her hand and slapped the emergency button that was there every time a patient wasn't feeling well, they would arrive in seconds to see what was wrong.

Three doctors invaded the room, quickly with their equipment and began to try bring oxygen to Shepard's lungs and calm down her heart, while they were doing that Samara was feeling very nervous and since she heard such things from the Doctor, she was feeling very emotional right now. "What's wrong with her?" Samara asked, as an asari nurse was already grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to leave the room.

"_Excuse me, justicar. But you need to leave." _ The nurse spoke while trying to make Samara leave the room.

"No, tell me what's wrong with her first!" Samara shouted, more than she wanted, and it was not normal see the justicar in such emotional state.

"Don't worry, Samara. We will take care of her, but you really need to let us work." Doctor Chakwas spoke, letting the justicar feel more relieved before go back to work.

Samara stared at Shepard for few seconds while the nurse took her away from the room, this time the asari wasn't putting up a fight, so she left the room and stayed outside, waiting..Something everybody hates to do.

* * *

**Back to Shepard's mind**

"_Shepard..shepard...Shepard!" The voice spoke softly first, but then her voice grew, quickly waking up the commander again, after passing out because of the pain of losing her arm. Shepard's breath was heavy as she found it very hard to breath and so was her body being very hard to move, she looked at herself and saw more bruises than before, more scars that she used to have. "Shepard, wake up." The voice spoke again, and made Shepard look up, and when she saw the figure standing in front of her, she noticed it was Samara. "Samara!" Shepard said with a smile._

"_Shepard, please wake up." Samara's voice kept calling out for her to wake up._

"_What are you talking about, Samara? I'm awake. I'm glad you are here, this place is so dark, I don't even know where I am.." Shepard said as she approached to Samara's figure and tried to hug it, with her right arm but Samara's body disappeared into dust, just like the little boy and her arm. "Samara? Samara where are you?!" Shepard shouted._

"_Shepard.." Another voice, this time it wasn't Samara's, it was a different voice, it was Kaidan calling out for her as well. "Come on, you have done everything you could for the galaxy it's time to relax now. I bet you tired, aren't you?" _

"_Kaidan, is that you?" Shepard asked, confused, as she turned around and saw a bright light with Kaidan standing in front of it, stretching his hand out for his commander._

"_Come on, Shep. You deserve relaxing now, the galaxy is safe, everybody is safe, thanks to you. There's nothing more for you to worry." Kaidan said with such warm smile, that made Shepard smile as well._

"_But what about Samara? She was here, I need to find her, Kaidan." Shepard said with her breath more heavy than before, as she was now gasping for oxygen, and pressing her palm against her heart._

"_She isn't here anymore, Shepard. Don't worry about her, don't worry about anything else, you deserve time for yourself, come with me, and I will make sure everything will be fine. You don't have to suffer anymore, commander. Just let it happen..." Kaidan spoke soflty._

"_I...I'm indeed tired, but Samara..." She gasped again for air, as she fell on her knees, her view getting blurry. "I'm sorry Samara." And with that, Shepard simple passed out, again..._

* * *

**So what you thought about this chapter? Samara and Chakwas getting very touchy over there, aren't they? Those words did left the justicar very sentimental. – Next chapter will be more focused on Miranda and Jack! Let's see if those two can sort out their problems.**

**Stick around and leave reviews! - **

**Maybe the Goddess be with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liked I said in the last chapter, this one should be more focused on Miranda and Jack trying to fix their problems. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Like grown up adults

**Citadel – Zakera Ward**

Jack was now a C-sec officer and captain stationed in the Zakera Ward, she's there basically to be on Bailey's spot. She figured there wouldn't be a better spot for her than stay here and control this criminals, plus time to time she can beat one if she doesn't go too far and if they really deserve it. Of course on the beginning she got in trouble because she went too far on the beating and things got out of hand, luckily she didn't lost her job because Miranda could convince the superiors to give Jack another chance, and now she's taking that second chance just fine and making sure she doesn't get kicked out this time. Of course being polite isn't something she is, but at least she isn't bothering anybody, or throwing fists around because of nothing.

Right now she was in the interrogation room, trying to get out information from this snitch, he had already said few things before to help them out, and demanded that he would be charged with one less thing, now he's demanding to not be charged at all and make sure he will get victims protection, or else he won't say anything. Jack was totally losing the patient with him, but she refused on letting him go, he was a criminal as well and even if he wasn't going to tell her about the others, at least she had him as an example for the others.

"I'm not telling you anything, bitch." The criminal spoke chained to the chair.

"What did you called me?!" Jack shouted at him as she quickly raised her hand showing her biotic power, about to strike him, till she realized she had to calm down. "If you aren't going to tell me anything, then fine. But you won't leave either; I will make sure your body will rot behind the bars, and let everybody know from the jail that you are a snitch, let's see how far you go." Jack spoke as the biotic aura disappeared and she looked down at him giving him a deadly glare.

"Hmpf..." The criminal said, rolling his eyes as he looked away. Thinking the tattooed woman was only joking around and he would stay there so she could get more information from him, but he was wrong, because on the next second, the door was open and two large men with the C-sec uniforms stepped in and took him away. "Hey...Hey! You will pay for this bitch! I'm not alone, you know?! You will die! I will make sure you will be dead!" The criminal shouted full of rage, as he stared at her. Of course he feared going to jail while everybody would find out he was a snitch, nobody liked a snitch and a pedophile back in jail, so that man will suffer a lot in there.

Before the door could close itself, another person stepped in the interrogation room, this time it was a woman dressed in her usually white catsuit, it was Miranda. "That was a big threat..." She spoke as she watched the man being dragged away before look back at Jack.

"Whatever..one more to the list." Jack said rolling her eyes as she picked up the files over the desk, not really looking at Miranda or saying anything more, so she simple began to leave the room till Miranda grabbed her arm and forced her to stay inside, and by now the door had already closed.

"We need to talk, Jack." Miranda said still having her grip on Jack.

"Like hell we do." Jack snatched her arm away from Miranda's hand, and looked away.

"Seriously Jack, we do."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"Nah, not gonna happen." Jack said as she walked up to the desk in the room and just dropped the files there.

"Stop acting like a child. Let's solve this like some adults, like we really are." Miranda said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah, and what are we Miranda? All I see is some woman who doesn't even have a reason to have a belly button, and then a fucked up biotic person." Jack was totally talking about them, about Miranda and how she wasn't really created by the natural way, so yeah she didn't needed the belly button, then the fucked up biotic person was Jack. They weren't normal like the other people, so it's obvious it's hard for them to solve this like some adults, Miranda is still trying to get used to act more like a human, and Jack..is Jack.

"Wow, Jack..more kind than that you couldn't be." Miranda said with a sarcastic tone as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

Jack still remained with her back facing Miranda as she placed her palms over the desk. "I try."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I want to talk to you about yesterday, at the hospital."

"Don't even try it."

"Listen to me! You may think I lost my hope on Shepard-"

"And you did! You wanted to turn off the fucking machines; why in the hell would you do that, huh?! After the all shit Shepard went through for you! Almost got herself killed to save your sister, and this is how you thank her?!" Of course Jack was never a person who allowed the others to finish their words, so in her mind everybody was wrong but her.

"Let me finish! I didn't want to turn off the machines. It just has been five years, Jack. FIVE YEARS, there's no way she can wake up again, we can't do anything more than just to wait, the only things we are doing for her is just to keep her body alive, and make sure her organs don't stop like they have been stopping this past days." Miranda this time didn't allowed Jack to interrupt her, and when the biotic was about to open her mouth again, Miranda rose her index finger to shut her up. "I know what Shepard done for me, and I thank her a lot, hell I'm giving my life for her, do you even know how long I have done something for myself? I spend entire nights studying, to try figure out something to help out Shepard, I spend the entire days taking care of her with the other doctors, even Doctor Chakwas is going through the same struggle, and we are doing everything we can. But it has been five years; of course we lose our hope time to time."

Jack understood Miranda's point, but she couldn't still get it in her mind and agreed with Miranda. The biotic huffed out and folded her arms in front of her chest, but still with her back facing Miranda. "Still..."

"Still nothing, Jack! Try to understand my point, I'm not losing hope, I'm actually begging for her to wake up, I'm doing everything, but nothing is changing her condition, she's still the same, weak, beaten up, skinny, almost looks like out of life, and without an arm, Jack..Don't you think it hurts me too?" Miranda spoke with her breath shaky at the end of her words, controlling her emotions right now, or trying to. "We have been spending so much time on trying to bring Shepard back that we forgot about us, we aren't okay anymore, and I don't blame Shepard, I blame myself for letting this to happen but...It hurts me knowing that no matter what I do, she isn't waking up. I feel so useless, so powerless, and I hate that, I feel like I'm not fitting in anything anymore, don't even know where I should really be." Miranda was getting more emotional each time she said a word.

Jack noticed the difference between her voice tone now and the one before, she was probably about to go into some break down, and Jack wasn't judging her, she finally understand why Miranda had that conversation with her, because she feared she wouldn't save Shepard, and if the commander really ended up dying, they couldn't do anything to save her and Miranda would feel like she was the one that failed, and that hurt the ex-officer Cerebrus pretty much.

Jack approached Miranda and with a strong sudden move, she pulled Miranda into her embrace, it was a bit harsh the way she done it, but those that knew Jack they knew this was only made out of love and there was no second thoughts about hurting her. Jack did not say anything; she remained quiet, holding Miranda's head against her neck, while Jack remained her lips against Miranda's dark hair.

Miranda was a bit confused at Jack's move, but then she took her embrace, and wrapped her arms tightly around the tattooed woman, and snuggled her face against Jack's neck. Then began to sob, and Jack could feel Miranda's body shaking on her arms.

"I'm sorry..." Jack mumbled as she embraced Miranda more tightly, then after some long seconds hugging each other, Jack broke the hug, forcing Miranda to look up at her, and when she done that, the biotic wiped out her tears, then grabbed her chin gently and placed her lips against hers, giving her a loving calm kiss.

Miranda tip-toed and slowly allowed herself to go more deeper into the kiss Jack was giving her, then she pushed her tongue into her mouth, and began to brush her tongue against the biotic's tongue. Of course this kiss was going into another thing, and nobody could judge them, they didn't had any kind of affection for more than three weeks, and last month when they had sex, it was only to kill the urges, because they didn't even kissed each other and went back to sleep with their backs facing each other, so this kiss was actually something very comfortable and good for Miranda after so long on not having such love from the woman she actually loved so much, after hate her to death.

Jack huffed in pleasure, as she allowed the loving kiss turn into something full of passion and desire. She slide her hands down on Miranda's perfect figure, and then tucked her hands under her thighs, quickly lifting her up from the ground and holding her against herself. Then she walked up back to the table with the files and dropped Miranda on it, still not breaking the kiss, Jack's hand went back up to Miranda's torso and quickly tried to find the zipper from her cat suit, and when she found it, it only took her seconds to leave the cheerleader with her catsuit by her waist now.

Miranda gasped out for air between their kisses as she remained with her legs around Jack's waist, pulling her more closely. "Jack, wait.." Miranda tried to speak, as she held Jack's hands that were about to go down. "That door can open anytime, and you have to work..this is your work place.." Miranda said with her eyes half-closed obviously begging for Jack's touch.

"Are you serious? We already got kicked out of a restaurant because we got caught of having sex, twice. Now you are worried about this?" Jack asked her perking up an eyebrow, before tilt her head down, starting to kiss down Miranda's neck.

"Of course, I'm worried about this, you can't get kicked out of this job, not this tim- ah!" Before Miranda could finish her sentence a moan escaped from her lips because somehow Jack managed to sneak her hand into Miranda's dark panties and began to touch her "soft spot", the most pleasurable spot on her.

"You worry too much, cheerleader. Now shut up, and let me fuck you." Jack mumbled against her neck, before drag her lips down, and place them upon her nipples, which now were revealing because the biotic removed Miranda's bra in a glimpse of seconds. Jack messed around with Miranda's nipples, while her hand was busier with leaving her all wet, Jack was simple rubbing her index finger over the lips, and she could already fell the all wetness from the cheerleader.

"I worry too much? Or you simple don't wor- ah, oh god.." Miranda was interrupted again when she felt Jack's chubby lips around her nipple, and the warm yet wet tongue of hers messing around with her sensitive nipples. She ran her fingers through Jack's hair, and then gripped on it gently, basically showing her lover she was loving what she was giving to her and she wanted more.

However...

"Hey, Captain. Got something for you!" Somebody spoke out loudly, enough to let Jack and Miranda hear in the interrogation room. It was one of the people that worked there with her, and it seems he was about to open the door from the room, but luckily for them Miranda quickly used her biotic power to hold the door shut.

"Oh shit.." Jack mumbled yet she didn't stop, she was still messing around with Miranda's clit and her nipples as well.

"Jack-come on. Stop it, cant- ah, hold it for too long.." Miranda said with a smirk trying to control her groans while Jack messed around her body.

"Ugh, fine..you always ruin the party." Jack said before slowly remove her hands away from Miranda's body, but then she pressed her lips against hers, and gave her another kiss, full of passion and lust.

"Enough, before I regret this.." Miranda said with a small silly grin, before peck Jack's lips, and then jump off the table, and then she told Jack to hold the door shut, so Miranda could dress herself.

"Hey, why the door won't open?" The worker asked as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Ah-hum..I believe there's some problem with it, let me try fixing it from here." Jack said, as she pretended she was going to do something.

Then whenever Miranda was ready, the door was finally open and the man could see the two women in there, he didn't know Miranda was there, which left him a bit surprised.

"Don't forget about those reports, Jack. There's already a big delay, make sure you finish them, today." Miranda said as she looked at Jack for a second before look back at the man standing in front of her, and then she simple left the room, like nothing happen.

"Yeah, whatever." Jack kept her normal personality as she folded her arms in front of her chest, and whenever Miranda decided to leave, she couldn't tore her eyes away from the woman's perfect bottom, god, she would definitely pay Miranda a visit tonight.

"Miss Lawson was here again? Damn, what an annoying woman, always controlling us. Anyway, captain, it seems our criminal wants finally to say everything he knows. I don't know what you did, but it was enough to scare him and make him speak." The worker said with a small chuckle as he looked through the files.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people." Jack replayed as she walked past the worker to finish her job. Annoyed though, she wanted to finish what she started there with Miranda, but this man had to ruin everything, at least for a good reason, but no reason was good enough to stop Jack from touching Miranda.

But they will have a good night.

* * *

**So what you thought? Jack and Miranda getting their moment ruined by some worker sucks, huh? I hope you liked this chapter, next one shall be more about Shepard again, and let's see if it's the commander's time to wake up!**

**Stick around!**

**Maybe the Goddess be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter we will see if Shepard will finally wake up, or not..**

**Also I apologize for any typo or grammar error, typed this while taking care of other stuff, and maybe things didn't went so right.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Citadel – Huerta Memorial Hospital**

Doctor Chakwas stepped outside from the room where Shepard stayed as she was a bit out of breath and began to search for the justicar. She saw that Samara was sitting down on some chair, just looking down, the asari seemed pretty calm but maybe for those who knew her very well could see a big concern on her face. "Samara.." Chakwas called out for her as she approached the blue woman.

"Doctor.." Samara quickly stood up from the chair and stared at Chakwas hoping she had good news about Shepard and not bad ones.

"She's fine..we don't really know what made her stop breathing, but she's stable again." Chakwas said, gulping a bit, more worried about Shepard's condition than ever. "Her heart was also stopping beating, and it has been acting like that recently. The first time her heart stopped was last month, then she spent a week fine, and then it started stopping again. So there's now only one thing we can do.."

Samara felt more worried as she was breathless, waiting for Doctor's replay.

"We have to operate her and put a machine on her heart that will make sure it won't stop again, however. An operation is always a risk, she can get infections, or she can stop breathing during the process, also we have to be more careful because of the Lazarus project on her, it won't be easy. That's why I need to ask your permission." Chakwas spoke looking up at the justicar.

"My permission?" Samara asked, perking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, we usually ask our patients if they want to go through that, because there might be a big chance that she can die. Since we can't ask her, I believe you are the most suitable person to ask that."

"I.." Samara really didn't knew what to say, now that was too much responsibility for the asari woman, but she knew if she didn't done this for Shepard, her heart could stop again and this time they might not be able to save her, so the operation is really needed, but then she can die as well because of that. "I say yes, but I prefer to have a word with the Normandy Crew. I believe this is a choice that needs more opinions than just one, Doctor."

Chakwas understood Samara's point pretty well and simple nodded. "Alright, do you want me to warn everybody to meet you? I guess we can meet each other at my place, in there we can have some decent argument and make sure nothing bad happens." Chakwas spoke while looking through her omni-tool and then sent her address to Samara's omni-tool.

"Much appreciated, doctor." Samara spoke as she bowed her head slightly and went back into Shepard's room to spend couple of hours with Shepard before go talk to the others. It would still take awhile till everybody arrive Doctor Chakwas home, so.

* * *

**Doctor Chakwas House**

Everybody was at the doctor's large living room. In there we could see Joker, who still had that trouble with his leg, but he was a bit different, he allowed his hair to grow, so right now he had a pony tail underneath the cap he always used, then he had some beard, nothing special, just enough to cover his chin and cheeks to give him a more mature look. Besides him was EDI, she was..she was the same, nothing really changed on her, but the wedding ring she had on her finger, yes she did married Joker, and god knows how it will work out with them. Tali was there, with her suit, and Garrus was standing behind her with a green colour suit now. Ashley had actually allowed her hair to grow as well, so she had a pony-tail, bigger than Joker's though, this woman now had her own crew and her own ship, she was Captain Ashley. She actually wanted Joker to be her pilot but it seems the man decided to stick just by fixing ships and help creating them, he isn't in the mood to go into missions anymore, just like EDI, now what she really does is working at Citadel's embassy and do some research about whatever or whoever they need.

Miranda stepped in with Jack by her side, the two come together which didn't surprised anybody, they really knew what was going between Miranda and Jack, hell they already knew back on the Normandy that something was going on between them, time simple made everybody pretty sure that they were together, or something. Then after them was Kasumi, with her hood covering always her head, and she brought Liara along with her since the two arrived almost at the same time. The only part of the crew that wasn't here was James and Grunt, it seems James is in some kind of mission and Grunt is busy with some troubles in his world.

Doctor Chakwas stepped inside with the justicar, Samara. As a smile showed up upon her face, glad to see the old crew all together in one room, it was heart touching to the doctor knowing everybody was here to make sure what would be Shepard's next step. "I called you all here because we need to make some decisions about Shepard's condition. I was only going for Samara's opinion but she said it would be better with everybody's opinion on it as well." The doctor spoke before look back at Samara.

"Correct, I didn't felt like it would be right choosing this on my own."

"What is different in Shepard's state, doctor?" Liara asked as she leaned forward, getting interested on the conversation, just like everybody else.

"Well, today in this morning she stopped breathing out of nowhere, we didn't knew how long she stopped breathing, till her heart race grew, and stopped. We were able to make everything right, her heart is beating again, and she isn't able to breathe on her own now, again.." Chakwas said clearly showing sadness on her tone. "But it's only a matter time till her heart stops again, and maybe when that comes we won't be able to help her out. So we need to operate her and put a machine on her heart that will make sure her heart won't stop again."

"Then do it, why the hell this needs to be discussed?" Jack said, a bit cranky as she placed her palms against the table.

"It's not that simple." Samara said, making sure Jack would remain calm and sane.

"Yes, it's not that simple. If we do that and if the operation goes wrong, there are a lot of chances she dies, or she gets a big infection that will lead her to death as well. But if we don't, her heart will stop again and we won't be able to do anything about it, she will die too." Chakwas looked up at the crew, as she noticed how everybody went silent again; this was a matter to think twice about it before do anything else.

"What do you think, Samara?" Tali asked, as she looked up at the justicar.

"I.." She took a glance down, before look back up. "I believe we should let the operation happen. From what I recall Shepard isn't weak, and an operation won't end her." Samara said with a confident tone on her voice.

Everybody started to think like Samara, Shepard went through worse stuff than that, there's no way an operation will kill her, so let's go with that.

"Hell yeah!" Jack said excited breaking the silence.

"Do the operation, doctor." Joker said as he placed his palm on EDI's hip.

"Yes, do it doctor." This time it was Liara, Garrus and Liara speaking at the same time.

Miranda didn't had to say anything because her smile was obvious to let you know her answer, and Kasumi simple cheered, so yeah. However, Ashley was the only one who didn't said anything the entire time, she seemed pretty worried with Shepard, we can't forget she had a loving past with the spectre, so its hard for her to this situation, but deep inside she was leaning to the operation.

"What do you say, Ashley?" Chakwas asked the brunette.

"Yes, do the operation." Her tone wasn't as loud as the others, because she wasn't excited about this, she was scared, but she knew this was the right thing to do.

Chakwas looked back at Samara, seeing the justicar nodding before look back at the old crew. "Alright. I will make sure we won't lose Shepard over this."

* * *

**Operation Room**

It has been three hours since Doctor Chakwas, Miranda and the others doctors were there to plant the machine on the commander's heart. It has been a huge struggle, because first they had to deal with the Lazarus project on Shepard to make sure it wouldn't mess around with the operation and reduce Shepard's chances.

As they were working, something unbelievable happen. Shepard's heart race began to grow again, and Doctor Chakwas felt like it was going to stop in a matter of seconds just like last time, however, what was really happening was Shepard was waking up. The spectre was slowly opening her eyes, not even half of it because of the light hitting against her eyes and how everything seemed so blurry and also how much pain she was feeling on her body. She moved her head to the side and tried to raise her hand as a small cry of pain escaped her lips, like she was begging everybody to stop hurting her and just let her die.

"Shepard!" Miranda said excited but at the same time nervous, as she looked at the doctor. Shepard couldn't be awake now, she had her chest wide open, as they were about to touch her heart with medical tools, she had to remain asleep. Chakwas didn't say anything, it was obvious that they both knew what to do, they gave her an injection which made her fall asleep again. It was painful for the ex Cerberus operative to do it, she was basically making her friend to go back to asleep after spending five years sleeping, everybody wanted Shepard to wake up, and here was Miranda putting her back to sleep. Miranda tried to control the urge to cry.

"Focus, Miranda. We need to finish this." Chakwas was acting very professional right now, like she never had a bond with Shepard before, but she did, and it hurt her like hell what had just happen right now, but it had to be this way, and people had to understand.

After five hours in the operation room, Shepard's body was being moved back to her hospital room, as she had a tube connected in her mouth to make her breath again, and a bandage all around her chest, to cover the fresh scar. Everybody was waiting for news, the whole crew was there and the visiting time was already over but Doctor Chakwas made sure this people could stay.

"How did it go, doctor?" Samara quickly asked as she caught a sight of Chakwas and Miranda approaching, hoping everything went fine, but by the look on Miranda's face, everybody felt their heart ache for awhile.

"She didn't.." Ashley asked while looking terrified at the doctor.

"No, she's fine. The machine is in her heart now, and it won't stop again. But we had some trouble during the operation.." Chakwas spoke as she gulped and forced herself to look at the crew. "While we were about to plant the machine, Shepard actually..she actually woke up on that moment."

This seemed to lighten up everybody's faces, till Chakwas crushed their hopes.

"However, she couldn't remain awake, obviously, so we had to force her to go back to sleep..I-..I'm sorry.." Chakwas said trying to control a sob escaping from her trembling lips.

The very moment the doctor finished her words, we could see Miranda quickly removing the uniform she had over her catsuit for the operation. She dropped it on the ground and walked away furious without saying anything to anybody, or look back.

Now Chakwas was simple waiting for everybody's reaction...

**To be continued**

* * *

**What you thought about this chapter? Tough decision Chakwas and Miranda had to do back there.**

**Yes this chapter had to be divided in two, it was getting too big. But no worries, next day you will have the new chapter! **

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's continue the last chapter, shall we?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Five years?!

**Citadel – Huerta Memorial Hospital**

"However, she couldn't remain awake, obviously, so we had to force her to go back to sleep..I-..I'm sorry.." Chakwas said trying to control a sob escaping from her trembling lips.

The very moment the doctor finished her words, we could see Miranda quickly removing the uniform she had over her catsuit for the operation. She dropped it on the ground and walked away furious without saying anything to anybody, or look back.

Now Chakwas was simple waiting for everybody's reaction...

"What?!" Jack said always acting more loud than the others.

"Oh my god.." Ashley mumbled as she pressed her palms against her mouth.

"You sure about that, doc?" Joker asked, perking up an eyebrow being as shocked as everybody.

"Absolutely, Miranda even spoke to her, and we saw her eyes opening.." Chakwas replayed quietly.

"She spoke to her? Did Shepard say anything?" Liara asked.

"No, we only heard a whimper from her.."

Jack didn't felt like staying here any longer, and she had to go after the cheerleader and make sure she was alright, after what Doctor Chakwas told her, she was certain that Miranda was feeling awful now and probably very guilty, so she simple turned around and walked away, without any word.

"If she woke up once, does that mean there are more chances for her to wake up?" This time it was Tali's question.

"Maybe, I'm not totally sure about that, but if she woke up once, maybe there's more chances for her to wake up again soon."

Everybody fell silent again, they all hoped that would happen but their luck wasn't that good, so who knew what would happen next?

Doctor Chakwas broke the silence again. "You all should go home and sleep, it's late. I will keep you updated."

Everybody decided o agree with that, since they couldn't do anything else other than just wait, right? Which was something horrible for them, but it has been five years like this, and their hopes aren't any higher than before. As everybody was leaving, Samara was the only one who stayed behind, she wanted to talk to Chakwas and wonder if she could stay in Shepard's room, but the justicar didn't had to ask the doctor, because she already knew her question.

"I believe you want to stay with Shepard, Samara. But I would appreciate if you went home, and have a good night of sleep; I will need your skills tomorrow morning." Chakwas said turning around to go get her things and leave as well.

"My skills?" Samara asked wondering what the doctor had in mind.

"Yes, to help out Shepard."

* * *

**Next morning**

Samara was already arriving the hospital and saw doctor Chakwas at the hallway, the old woman simple lead her into the room where Shepard stayed, and whenever the asari took a glance at her ex-commander, her heart just ache. Shepard looked worse than before, she had more machines connected to her than before, and she had her bandaged chest exposed because Chakwas was looking at her scar, making sure everything was alright and also changed the bandages.

"Since you are justicar I believe your meld mind skills are stronger than the normal asari's, right?" Chakwas asked looking at Samara.

"That's correct. What's your point?"

"I was wondering if you could meld your mind with Shepard's."

"Where would that get us at?"

"Well, if in her mind she's still talking in her subconscious, then there's really a chance that she can wake up again, but if her mind is just empty, then there's really nothing we can do.." Chakwas said, lowering her tone at the end of her words. She had been thinking about this for awhile, and she only decided to talk to Samara once she knew this might work out.

"I see...I already meld my mind with a sleeping asari before, but unconscious is quite different." Samara replayed looking down at Shepard. _And_ _I_ _never_ _done_ _this_ _with_ _Shepard_ _before_..She thought.

"I know, but we need this and I'm sure you are more than capable to do this, Samara."

It took awhile for the justicar to replay but when she did, she relaxed her shoulders. "Alright, I shall try."

Chakwas nodded at Samara as she stepped away, being more closer to the door, she was staying in the room, because she wanted Samara to basically tell her whatever she was saying once they meld minds together.

Samara approached Shepard, sat down on the small chair that stood beside her bed, stretching out for her hand, the asari mumbled "Embrace Eternity" under her breath, as her eyes quickly went all black, she was finally melding her mind with Shepard's, but it wasn't an easy task, for some odd reason there was a wall blocking Shepard's memories. "It seems she's blocking.." Samara mumbled, she didn't wanted to hurt the human, but she really wanted to know if Shepard could ever wake up again, so she forced herself into Shepard's mind, finally getting the answer for all their questions.

_In Shepard's mind everything seemed to dark, so lost and out of life. Samara basically found herself in a dark forest, with strange dark shadows around that looked like people, but only made of shadow. While she kept searching in her thoughts, she finally saw Shepard, laying down on the dirty ground, with no arm, and all beaten up, like she was in the battlefield, she was like that when they found her body, and it hurt the justicar seeing the spectre human like that. "Shepard.." Samara called out for the human._

_Shepard slowly open her eyelids as she heard somebody calling out her name, when she looked around, she saw Samara, which made her quickly stand up from the ground, even though a groan of pain escaped her lips. "Samara!" The human seemed overwhelmed to see the asari woman._

_The justicar seemed as happy as Shepard was when they finally saw each other, and they were talking, hearing Shepard's voice again was just wonderful. _

_But before Samara could say anything else, something happen..."Shepard! Don't go there, it's full of reapers." It was Kaidan's voice, and we could see him more in a light shiny spot._

_Shepard looked behind and saw Kaidan warning her. "What are you talking about, Kaidan? That's imp-.." When she looked back at Samara, she basically saw a huge reaper behind her, and that quickly made Shepard bring herself down with fear. "Samara get the hell out of there! Watch out with the reaper!" Shepard yelled at the blue woman, and she stretched out her left hand again to reach out for the asari, but then she remembered she didn't had her arm, which made her feel the all pain again, and a painful groan escaped her lips._

"_Nonsense, Shepard. There's no reaper here, it's only your imagination.. Come with me, let us live this moment together, and alive." Samara said, stretching out her hand for the commander._

"_No! Shepard stand back! You don't want to go there again; you almost died for god sake! You lost an arm because of those creatures!" Kaidan yelled, as Shepard was now stuck between the people she trusted the most._

"_Shepard, don't listen to him. You are safe now, just come with me." Samara tried to be louder than Kaidan._

"_She's lying, Shepard! Once you wake up the alliance will probably put you in another missions, the galaxy still isn't safe, there's still lots of enemies and everybody will want you to stop them." Kaidan spoke as he stretched out his hand for Shepard. "Aren't you tired of that? Aren't you tired of suffering? Aren't you tired of feeling the all pain over again? Losing your crew mates all over again? Getting yourself almost killed by the enemies. – Why it has to be you, Shepard? There are tons of people in galaxy that can stop the future enemies, so don't you worry more about it, and come with me Shepard."_

_Shepard still remained stuck but she was turning more to Kaidan's direction. "I'm tired..." She mumbled._

"_Shepard, no!" Samara shouted._

_She looked back at Samara and gulped "I'm tired of suffering, Samara. I don't want to go through this all over again...I want to relax...I don't want to feel pain again..." The spectre said with a small whimper._

"_Yes, that's right, Shepard. You are tired, nobody will judge you if you leave them now, you done everything for them, it's enough Shepard. Now it's time for you to just relax." Kaidan kept talking and he knew he was making Shepard coming more to him, he could even watch his ex-commander stepping more closely to his figure._

"_No, wait!" Samara yelled out for Shepard, but the woman kept on walking. "You don't have to suffer again, Shepard! You said you would retire, let's do that, together. Let's retire and live in the moment, happy." Samara felt tears filling her eyes, and Doctor Chakwas who wasn't involved in this all mind thing, could see the tears falling down from the asari's eyes. "Please, wake up...I need you, Camilla." Samara finally said for the first time Shepard's first name, and believe it or not that stopped Shepard._

_The spectre woman stopped moving to Kaidan, and then Kaidan's figure quickly disappeared like dust. "Samara..." The spectre slowly turned around facing her beautiful asari, with a small smile upon her face. Whenever Shepard decided to finally reach for Samara, it was too late. For some odd reason, everything was disappearing around them, and the more Shepard ran for Samara the more distant they remained. "Samara!" _

"_Shepard!" Samara shouted after her lover, but it was no use..._

Then for some odd reason Samara couldn't meld minds with Shepard anymore. Once it stopped, the justicar gasped out for air, as tears kept rolling down. She didn't say anything to the doctor, but the old woman figured it wasn't the best moment to ask either. The Justicar tilted her head down, sobbing slowly, against Shepard's hand that she held tightly, hoping that Shepard would return the hold, but no, her hand was just weak and so out of life.

She remained like this for some long ten minutes, but then some miracle finally happen.."

Shepard's eyes shot wide open, she tighten hard on Samara's hand, and then we could finally hear her gasping out loud for air, and gagging a bit. She even raised her head slowly, but then quickly let it land back because of the all pain.

"Shepard!" Samara said surprised as she rose her head up and looked down at the human, she was awake, still a bit numb but with her eyes half open now.

"God, Shepard." Doctor Chakwas quickly approached Shepard's body on the other side of the bed, as she began to check Shepard's vital signs, everything was fine, her heart raced a bit, but nothing out of normal, and it was probably because of the emotions she faced back in her mind with the justicar.

Shepard simple began to groan, she couldn't form words for now, but she groaned showing how everything felt so painful in her body, she knew she wasn't alright, but it was totally worth of it. It was worth of waking up, even knowing the all pain she would go through again, she had to wake up, for Samara.

"You are awake..." Samara mumbled as she felt tears filling her eyes again but with a big smile on her. The justicar was never a woman who showed her feelings so openly but with Shepard it was a different story.

Shepard looked around, still very confused with everything and where she was, she was probably in a hospital because she caught a quick sight of a white hair, very familiar one, it was Doctor Chakwas, then she looked at the blue woman besides her, Samara was there too. Shepard began to move her mouth, trying to say some words, it sounded like whispers, plus the oxygen mask wasn't helping one a bit.

Doctor Chakwas noticed that, and slowly removed the mask from Shepard's face, making sure the woman could still breath on her own, then Samara simple tilted her head down, getting herself more closer to Shepard, so she could be able to hear her.

"Why are you crying...?" Shepard mumbled with a small smile.

Samara couldn't help but to chuckle a bit when she heard those words, she thought her first words after five years would be something else. "Tears of joy." Samara said, raising her head back up while she wiped her tears with her free hand

"We are all happy that you are finally awake, commander. It has been five years after all." Doctor Chakwas said, as she stared down at the commander.

Shepard turned her head to look at Chakwas, and she would smile at first, but the very moment she heard five years, her eyes shot wide open. "Five years?!" Believe it or not the woman managed to say this, right before a cough attack invaded her throat.

"Relax, Shepard. It's just your new record." Chakwas said with a small chuckle.

Shepard was still very surprised how long she remained unconscious, but she was feeling very emotional now. "You all waited five years for me?" She mumbled softly as she felt tears coming, maybe because of the coughing, at least that would be her excuse, but she was very touched that everybody waited five years for her, mostly people after a year or months would just turn off the machine and move on, but her crew didn't.

"Of course, Shepard." Samara said while looking down at the human, surprised how sentimental she quickly got.

"We are family, Shepard. We stick together! Also there's tons of things you still need to catch up, gossip stuff of course." Doctor Chakwas spoke, as she turned on her omni-tool already updating everybody that Shepard was awake, and once that was done, she took this time she was alone with her and the justicar to keep the commander updated with the all changes everything had in five years, specially her crew.

* * *

**Yay! Shepard finally awake, woooot! Now she just needs to catch up with the gossip. xD – Tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, Shepard's already awake, Doctor Chakwas already told her about the all gossip, and now the crew shall be here! – Its hard type so many chars, so if I forget any, forgive me. – Sorry for any typo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: We have the right to be here!

**Citadel – Huerta Memorial Hospital**

"Oh and check it out, Skipper." Ashley spoke, as she took a hold of Joker's shoulder and forced him to turn around, so the commander could see his long hair in a pony tail. "Joker has now a pony tail!" Ashley said trying to control a chuckle.

Shepard who was still in the bed, but with fewer machines now connected to her, she looked up at Ashley then back at Joker, finally seeing his pony tail, if she had the self control like Ashley had, she wouldn't laugh, but she didn't, so the commander simple laughed the very moment she took a sight of Joker's pony tail.

"Hey, hey! Stop making fun of it!" Joker struggled, as he finally turned around, hiding his pony tail. EDI saw his struggle, so she simple walked behind him, and grabbed his pony tail trying to put it inside his cap, so it wouldn't show off. She changed herself so much for this man, and things got better for them the very moment she was up and online, it was a miracle but they were able to do it.

"I'm sorry, Joker. But..are you trying to make a hair contest with Ash?" Shepard said controlling her laugh now.

"No, I'm trying to make one with Jack." Joker said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, leave my hair out of this!" Jack shouted at him, her hair didn't changed a bit, she still remained with the sides of her head shaved, Miranda even tried to make her let it grow, to see how it would be, but Jack declined, maybe with time, it would happen, who knows.

Joker showed out his tongue towards Jack before look at Shepard. "You shouldn't talk too much, commander. Five years without a hair cut doesn't look good on you either." Jack pointed out how long Shepard's hair was as well, she didn't spent the five years without a haircut, Chakwas and Miranda used to cut her hair time to time, but it was indeed more bigger than before.

She always had her hair over her shoulders, now it was already beyond her shoulders, almost Miranda's hair size. Something she wasn't used, since she spent lots of years of her life with short hair, so it was weird have so much hair all of sudden. "Guess you right.. better get a haircut once I get out of here." Shepard said with a small smile as she looked down at her blonde hair, before look back up at her crew, she was happy that they were here, that she was finally awake, and the wars stopped, she was finally at peace, maybe not with her arm, maybe not in the best health, but she made it out alive, and that was good.

"Wow.." Doctor Chakwas mumbled, as she took a glance from the large window of her room, and noticed how many cars were outside, and how people were trying to get in, it was reports, wanting to know about Shepard, they probably found out she was alive, somebody from the hospital snitched or something. "The media already knows you are awake, Shepard."

Before Shepard could complain something else happen. The doors from her room open, as we could already hear somebody shout. "We are Shepard's parents; we have the right to be here!" A woman with her late 50s stepped in, even for her age, she still looked young, lots and lots of surgeries on that face. She was wearing a long dressed that even covered her feet, she was blonde, pale skin, and dark eyes, then she was with a man who was dressed in a formal wear, like a suit, he had dark hair, but was pale as well, and with blue eyes, he was in his 70s.

Everybody was shocked when they heard what the two people said, they simple stared speechless at the odd couple before look back at Shepard, and we could see Shepard was as shocked as them, but also seemed a bit angry.

"Camilla, darling!" The woman said as she rushed her way towards Shepard, pushing everybody aside, when she reached over the spectre, she threw her hands around her neck, and hugged her closer. Shepard simple shifted with her touch and tried to move herself from the grip. She noticed the struggle Shepard was making, so she allowed her to go. "We are so glad you are alive! We thought we lost you.." The woman said like she was worried, but Shepard didn't buy it.

"The hell you want?" It was all Shepard's words at the moment.

Everybody was shocked at Shepard's choices of words, if this was really her parents she should be happy, but some people didn't understood, because everybody thought Shepard was an orphan, who actually never got adopted, so what was her real parents doing here?

Doctor Chakwas coughed, as she spoke up "We better give them some time alone." She told the crew, as everybody left the room, but Shepard, her mother and her father.

"What do you mean, darling?" The woman asked. "We were worried about you!"

"Oh yeah? This isn't my first time to be on the edge of death, so why the hell show up now? Lack of money? Lack of fame?" Shepard said with a cold tone as she frowned.

"Of course not! We were worried, and when we heard that you were alive we wanted to see you." The woman said with her pride and sounding offended with such words.

"Bullshit, you don't care, you probably want the all cameras on you, and make sure you play the freaking nice role, so everybody will kiss your feet!" Shepard said raising her voice. Her parents left her when she was two months old; probably saw how hard was to take care of a baby and gave up. But what would she wait for such people? Her mother only had 17yer, and her father was already 37! Her mother was just a thirsty woman, thirsty for money, and she got what she wanted, stayed with a rich wealthy man. But when they had a child, they simple left her, like a toy.

"That's a lie, Camilla. You know we care about you-" Her mother tried to speak, but she was cut off.

"Now that's a lie! You left me when I was a baby! Why?! You two had the money, could have some babysitter taking care of me, but decided to get rid of me!"

"Because..it wasn't easy, I was so young."

"Of course it wasn't easy! You went with a man who was 20years older than you! Nobody told you to be a who-" Shepard couldn't finish her words, because her father done something to shut her up, he basically slapped her across the face, harder.

"Don't talk about your mother like that!" The old man shouted with his husky voice.

Who the hell was he to hit her? He was never a father, he had no right to hit her, a father never had a right to hit his daughter, he was nothing compared to her now. Shepard was shocked, and held her face with her only hand as she looked up at him, with tears forming a bit on her eyes. "Why not? That's what she is, and you are her pimp."

And another slap went right at Shepard's face, from her father again. "You prick! You destroyed our lives at the beginning, but now we are here to fix things up. I'm glad we got rid of you!"

"I destroyed your lives?! What about me, huh?! If you two didn't left me, maybe I wasn't in this marine thing, maybe I was happy without suffering, or maybe I was just a toy for you guys to beat whenever you wanted to." Shepard didn't knew when to hold her tongue and she wouldn't, so this cost her another slap, and this time her cheek was already turning purple, he was even able to cut the inside of her lip, because the slap was so hard, that the inside of her cheek rubbed against her teeth, leaving a cut.

Shepard simple looked at him, and spat out her blood at his face, with a deadly glare.

* * *

"Something isn't right.." Samara mumbled, and she was staying outside with everybody, but something told her to step inside and see how Shepard was doing. When she open the door, she caught Shepard's suppose father raising his hand at her, about to hit her. "Stop!" Samara warned him, as she used her biotic power, to quickly smash him against the window, not breaking it, but having him away from Shepard.

"What is happening here?!" Doctor Chakwas stepped inside, shocked at the scenery. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy family reunion? What the hell was he doing?

"He harmed me, get him arrested." Shepard mumbled as she kept her deadly glare on her suppose father. She wouldn't let him go away, if she couldn't get her hands on him, she would get rid of him like this.

"Fucking taking care of it now." Jack said as she stepped inside, and grabbed the man, making him turn around as she put him handcuffs on his hands.

"Nonsense! He didn't do anything, I believe my daughter is just confusing things.." Her mother tried to solve things, but that didn't work out anymore.

Shepard tilted her head down, covering her bruise with her hair. "Take her too."

This time Garrus showed up taking a hold of the woman's arm. "Let go off me, alien!" Great, she hated aliens, more reasons to drag her out of here.

"Let's go." Garrus told her, dragging her out of the room with Jack and the other man. Miranda told Joker, and EDI to come with her and Jack and Garrus, so they could basically interrogate Shepard's parents and get things clear, also she figured it would be better for Shepard have less people around her, so she decided to leave the ones she probably trusted the most, Ashley, Samara, and Doctor Chakwas. Tali was sadly busy her planet now.

Now Ashley, Samara and Chakwas were in the room with Shepard, this time they made sure the door would be closed. Chakwas was holding Shepard's chin, checking out her bruise, before place some med gel on her, it would be enough to heal.

"The hell happen here, Skipper?"

"Were they really your parents?" Samara asked.

"Yes, only through blood, though." Shepard said a bit harsh, as she placed her palm over her cheek, rubbing it slowly. "They never cared for me, left me when I was only two months, then started acting like I didn't existed, now all of sudden I'm once more the saviour of galaxy they want to see me. Screw them.."

It wasn't that normal see Shepard like this, but she did had a good reason to be like this, so. "Damn, you got some shitty parents over there." Ashley spoke.

"They shouldn't even be able to call themselves that." Samara said as she looked back at Shepard.

"Indeed." Doctor Chakwas said. "Are you feeling alright?"

Shepard took a deep breath, and she kept sitting up straight on the bed. "Better than ever, and ready to get a new arm." Shepard told her.

"Alright, then let's get to work, commander." Chakwas said with a small smile.

She would indeed have to work a lot to get used to the new arm and learn how to work with it. They made sure the arm was very useful due her marine service; they figured if she wanted battle again, she couldn't have a plastic one, so they decided to make a metal one, but Shepard would have to train for awhile to get used to its weight and feel comfortable.

* * *

**Sooo..I decided to make this chapter because it came in my mind while I was trying to sleep, so don't judge me that much. xD – Tell me what you thought about it - Next chapter will be her all sweaty and working out with the new arm!**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter Shepard's parents finally showed up, and they were kind of troublesome. Now on this chapter, it has been already four months since Shepard's awakening, and now she's just training to get used to her new arm. – Sorry for any typo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Triple date

**Citadel – Gym**

The commander Camilla Shepard, was at the gym on citadel, working out her body. Mostly trying to get used to her new arm, at distance you could believe it wasn't a fake arm, since the arm was covered with a cloth that imitated human's skin, but if you got closer, and started touching her arm, you would see something's wrong with that. It was strong and cold, because this arm was made of metal, the Council discussed Shepard's condition, and they felt like if they ever needed Shepard back in missions, she couldn't go out there fighting with a fragile plastic arm, so they made a metal one, now they had to hope the commander would get used to it. – So at this moment, she was throwing fists at a punching bag, and also raising her leg time to time, to give a strong kick, she was wearing some tight working out shorts, then a tank-top that stayed tight against her body, even though she raised it a bit, to show off her pale muscled belly, due being all sweaty and already feeling the temperature of her body raising up. Her blonde hair was above her shoulders once again, it was one of the first things she done after waking up, she didn't felt comfortable on having long hair, so.

Even though Cami said she would retire and don't go back to the missions, she still couldn't keep herself away from working out her body, from beating up something whenever she felt herself getting too frustrated. You could stay away from the marine, but the marine would always be inside you. – At this moment she was trying to beat a record of punches, with no stop, the record she had before this all happen to her but now that her arm was different, she can't still get there, and it frustrates her too much. When her fake arm was thrown against the bag but didn't reach it, Shepard let out a frustrated groan. "Come on!" She punched the bag again, this time with her normal hand, before hold the bag with her both palms and place her forehead against it. It's frustrating for the commander knowing she isn't as functional as before, even if she believes she won't go to missions again, she still feels the need to be better and be ready for anything that comes on her way.

"Shepard." A voice broke into the empty gym, and it was the justicar, Samara. She was there by the door, spying on Shepard, making sure her lover would have her training without Samara bothering her, but since she stopped and seemed more frustrated, the asari decided to step in.

"Samara. Didn't know you were there." Shepard said, pulling her head away from the bag and her body, then she walked up to a bench and picked up a wet towel, cleaning her face and a bit of her shoulders, neck, and tummy.

"I decided to not bother your training." Samara told her as she approached the blonde human. "How are you feeling?"

Shepard looked up at her, after dropping the towel, and approaching herself to Samara, so they could only be inches away from each other. "Better now that you are here." Shepard said with a small smile.

"You flatter me, Shepard." Samara replayed as she looked away for a quick second, as a purple blush showed up upon her teal cheeks. "Are you adjusting with your new arm? I noticed the struggle you were having."

"Oh yeah, it's not easy for me knowing I'm not as good as before." Shepard said with a shrug as she walked back to the bench and sat down, placing her elbows over her legs, and her hands dropped between them. "I'm probably getting old as well." Of course Shepard wasn't getting any younger, she was already in her early 40s, but she done a lot during those years in the marine, and raised rank very quickly.

"How old are you?" Samara asked her, even if those two were creating a relationship between them, there was little that Samara knew about Shepard, and Shepard knew enough about her to figure out what she wanted from Samara.

"41."

"How long to humans live?"

"That depends; I can actually have a heart attack at this very moment and die." Shepard told her with a chuckle before shrug. Death was already a subject she was used, she already died twice, so she probably won't fear if it ever comes. But Samara didn't seem that pleased with the joke. "But don't worry, that happens to a unhealthy human or if he already born with such condition. – If you are healthy you can reach your 90s, or even 100s, but most of us die before that."

"So you will only be around for 40 or 50 years?" Samara asked her, sitting down besides her lover, more concern than ever, but trying to hide such feeling.

"No. Doctor Chakwas said thanks to the project Lazarus I'm able to live longer, way more than a normal human." Shepard told her, as she placed her palm over Samara's leg. "So you won't get rid of me that early. Sorry about that." She commented with a grin.

"Nonsense, Shepard. I…I would never want to get rid of you, so far you have been the only one who I want to stick around forever, other than my daughter." Samara told her, placing her palm softly over Shepard's, still unsure how this all worked out. It has been centuries since the Justicar had a normal relationship, so it's like everything was new for her, at least with a human.

"I was joking, but I'm glad you feel that way." The human spectre leaned closer to Samara's head, pecking her lips softly, giving her a loving and soft kiss, but then she pulled away. "Sorry, I'm all sweaty, probably should go get a shower now."

"I always found it fascinating how humans skin start producing "water". "

"I don't really know if that's how we should put it. But I can see your point." Shepard told her with a chuckle, before stand up and start walking away to get her things. "I will go take a shower home, change, then maybe we can meet up for a dinner? – I heard that EDI actually wanted us to go to a "couples dinner" she was thinking about making with Joker, Miranda and Jack will be there as well."

"EDI planned that?"

"Yes, I know it's weird, but it seems she's getting human very easily now, and enjoying it."

"I see."

Shepard finally picked up her bag with her clothes as she turned around to face Samara, walked up to her, and pecked her lips again. "See you later then. I'll pick up at 7pm, dress something nicely for me." The human winked at the asari with a silly grin, before leave the gym and go home.

Samara simple stayed there quiet, a bit shy and feeling girly about this. She hadn't been in a date for some long, long years, and she didn't know what Shepard really meant by dress something nicely, she always thought her jumpsuit would be enough, but maybe for a dinner like that it wouldn't be appropriate. Well, she just had to go shopping for a bit then.

* * *

**Samara's apartment**

Samara stood outside from her apartment, waiting for Shepard to pick her, she didn't trusted Shepard on driving, but that's something she had to deal with from now on. The justicar was wearing a long dress, red one, with a cleavage showing how large her breasts were, and then a black stripe on the back of the dress, it was a silk, tight dress, very asari like, when she went shopping the woman there asked her if she wanted something like asari's design, and Samara decided to take that, because when she went see human's fashion she noticed that most showed too much skin, which was something weird for her. Most humans had trouble on getting naked, and they didn't like to talk about such subject, nudity, sex, and etc. Yet, their fashion was all about showing off your body. – She really needs to study them better and figure out how this race works.

While Samara was lost in her thoughts, Shepard finally parked the car right in front of her, as the doors slide up open, revealing Shepard inside it, she was not wearing a dress, she was wearing a suit, a very feminine one, it was white, with a dark shirt underneath the blazer, but she did put some earrings and a bit of make-up. "Wow, somebody looking good." Shepard said as she looked up and down at Samara.

"Shepard." Samara finally snapped out of her thoughts as she approached the car, till she heard Shepard's compliment, the asari blushed softly. "You don't look so bad either, Shepard." She slowly got inside the car, and finally sat down, besides her lover.

"Next to you I look like I came out from the streets. You really look amazing, Samara." The ex-commander said, as she tilted her head forward and placed her palm on Samara's neck, bringing her lover closer, so she could give her a tender kiss, which made the justicar melt a bit and wrap her arms around Shepard's neck. Even Shepard was shocked at the way the blue woman held her closer, like desiring for more kisses. But the justicar was forgetting that they needed to breathe, and the kiss was lasting too long, so Shepard broke it off and gasped for air.

"I apologize, Shepard. I believe I got too carried away with this.." Samara said, removing her hands away from the human, and placing them back on her lap.

Shepard couldn't help but to chuckle at how the justicar could be so shy sometimes. You could believe that she was very open when it comes to relationship and she was basically the one who put the rules around, but Samara acted like a school girl sometimes, maybe because she isn't that used on feeling such things again. "It's alright, justicar. I enjoyed it."

And after this loving moment, the car slowly rose up from the ground and then flew away, towards the restaurant EDI picked.

* * *

**Nilly Restaurant (Made up name)**

Whnever Shepard got there with Samara; the both stood in front of the building and read the name. "Well, that's a odd name..." Samaras mumbled, till she felt Shepard's hand on hers, and start tugging her inside.

"Let's go inside."

Samara simple followed, and stared down at their hands, they had never walked side by side holding hands, which was something new for her, and made her happy. [i]Samara control yourself, you are a justicar, you shouldn't act like a maiden... [/i] she thought.

As soon as they were in, Shepard looked around and saw the large table where her friends were. EDI, Joker, Miranda and Jack were already there. Shepard smiled and walked up to them, pulling Samara along. "Hey guys."

"Shepard! About time, we were starting to get drunk before you, buddy!" Jack said with a grin, she was already drunk, she started drinking the very moment she got there, but not that drunk to start bothering people, just drunk to keep a smile upon her face and be more happy than usual. Jack wasn't wearing a dress either, she was basically wearing that Shepard was, but instead of a white suit, it was a black done, and she was only wearing this, because Miranda demanded her to, or else she would just bring the same clothing she wears and show off more of her tattoos.

"Don't worry, commander. She is the only one who drank more than two glasses." Joker told her, and this time he wasn't finally wearing his cap, which was something odd for everybody, they were used to see him always with his head covered, so when he was without it, he was like a different person, plus they could see better his long hair. Joker was simple wearing some formal pants and blue shirt, nothing more than that.

"You look incredibly beautiful, Samara. You look good too, Shepard." EDI commented, as she looked up at Samara and Shepard, who now were taking a seat at the table.

"That's kind from you, EDI. You look pleasant too." Samara replayed, EDI was wearing some clothing, and it was a dark blue dress, matching with her skin colour.

"You know who looks hot, Miranda." Jack commented, as she grinned and looked at her lover, caressing the woman's back with her palm. Miranda was wearing a dress that stayed above her keens, and exposed her back, and a bit of her cleavage. Jack found her very "fuckable".

"Jack." Miranda warned her, elbowing her softly, then she looked back at her commander. "Anyway, I still find it interesting how you two got together; I never thought a justicar would be with a human, no offense Samara."

"Yeah, the offense was for you Shep." Jack said chuckling.

"I didn't meant that either!" Miranda complained, elbowing Jack again, while everybody simple laughed.

"But it's a surprise. A good surprise, though." Joker commented.

"I guess so." Shepard shrugged, she was never a woman who questioned love, if it happens, it happens, she never questioned herself with that, or bothered her mind why she was with this person and not with the other one, or why that person was with her and not with other one. If their hearts felt that way, that's what mattered.

"You guess so? Come on, Shep. There must be a reason why you two are together." Jack told her, as she leaned forward the table, getting herself even closer to Shepard, till she was whispering into her ear. "Is it because of her body?" She whispered with a silly grin.

"Jack!" Shepard told her, with an embarrassed tone in her voice. "I refuse answer that."

Samara was able to hear Jack's whisper, and she was curious about Shepard's replay, wondering if it was really true, if her past commander was only with her because of her body, if so, Samara couldn't stop feeling a bit disappointed.

"What?! I wouldn't judge you if you said yes!" Jack complained, leaning back on her chair.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you answer that question for me, but towards Miranda." Shepard told her with a frown, as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I won't answer that!"

"See, why do I have to answer when you don't even answer it yourself?!"

"Because I know it would get me in trouble if I didn't said the right thing!"

Commander and Jack, already sounded like two children in an argument, which was kind of funny at times, and everybody saw it as a way of bonding, but they were in public, and they had to calm down.

"Jack, behave yourself." Miranda told her, as she placed her palm upon Jack's leg, giving it a squeeze, telling her to calm down.

"Tsk." Jack said with a frown, as she took her glass and swallowed the rest of the scotch in it.

"Soooo...I'm hungry." Joker spoke, breaking the silence between them. "I'm going eat some rice with steak."

"Potato salad." EDI said, she could eat, but she didn't had to. She didn't had the hungry feeling like the others, she didn't feed herself like that, but she just ate it, to not feel left out, later on she would be able to remove the food from her like it was never there.

"Pasta." Shepard spoke up.

"Same as Shepard, I believe." Samara said, not really knowing what she should eat, maybe trying human food would be good.

"Some big steak." Jack commented.

And when it was Miranda's time... "I think I will have a-!" Then a yelp escaped from her mouth, why? Because Jack was bastard enough to squeeze Miranda's ass while she was speaking, Miranda wasn't waiting for such action, so it left her surprised.

"Is everything alright?" Shepard asked, perking up an eyebrow.

Miranda cleared her throat, trying to push the embarrassing moment away. "Yes, I will just eat some salad as well."

Jack couldn't help but to grin in a guilty way, before look down at her empty glass. "Also we will need some good wine bottle for this dinner."

**To be continued... (Maybe)**

* * *

**Yeah, triple date at a restaurant! – Samara looking good and girlish, I know some won't agree with her personality, due her always have a barrier to stop such feelings from hit her, but she's finally accepting "love", and it has been centuries since that happen, plus she has never been with a human, so she feels like everything is new for her. – Do not fear, once she and Shepard get tight, Samara shall boss around! : ) – Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and help me figure out if I should continue the restaurant subject or just change in the next chapter.**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAH TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY - Didnt had much to do today, so yeah. xD**

**I decided to continue the restaurant thing, just for few paragraphs, but the triple night together still going on!**

**(Remeber that this is a fanfic, the fan's mind can work out in different ways, so don't take serious what you don't agree)**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

Chapter 8: A girl's talk

**Nilly Restaurant (Made up name)**

"Alright, I guess we are going. " Joker said, as he was about to stand up, if Jack didn't had grabbed his elbow, tightening it, making him groan a bit in pain before pull him down.

"The fuck you talking about?! Night is still young!" Jack exclaimed, with her drunken tone.

Samara frowned slightly "Huh?" She couldn't understand what Jack really said, night is still young? That's technically impossible.

"We humans say that, as a way to explain that the "night just started", even though it didn't." Shepard explained Samara.

Miranda folded her arms as she looked over Jack. "It's just an excuse to just go out more."

"So what? I miss my folks, what do you guys say about we head to the new bar now! Let's have some fun." Jack questioned everybody with a silly grin.

Shepard didn't said anything, because she really did wanted to have some fun and just relax, lot has been going through her mind, and maybe going out for some heavy drinks with her old crew would be good. Well Jack would probably be the only one getting drunk, but still.

"I think it's a good idea." Joker said excited as well, he was only going to leave because of EDI, to not make her feel uncomfortable to spend so much time outside, but he was dying to get some alcohol. "If you don't mind..." Joker said softly looking at EDI.

"I don't see why." EDI replayed, before look back at Samara, and Shepard looked at Samara as well, mostly likely waiting for her approval.

Samara looked at Shepard a bit confused, wondering if the human was waiting for her approval to do this, why did she needed her approval? But she figured a night like this would be good for Shepard, so. "Maybe it will be pleasant."

Now it was just Miranda left. "Come on, babe. Dont be so grumpy." Jack said groaning in frustration, and almost in a begging tone.

"I'm not grumpy!"

"Then prove it! By saying yes..."

"..." Miranda took awhile before she took a deep breath and shrugged it off. "Fine, but I won't drag your drunken ass back home."

Jack simple threw her hands around Miranda's neck, pulling the human closer to her, and crashing her lips into a strong, passionately kiss.

Samara stared for a bit, surprised by such actions, she and Shepard had never acted like this before, was she doing something wrong? And Jack was the one doing the right thing? Or was it the opposite?

"Control yourself, Jack." Miranda managed to say between the kiss, before pull her lover away

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shepard said with a big smile.

* * *

**Lie to your wife – Bar**

As everybody arrive the bar that Jack told them to, Shepard simple frowned looking up at the name. "Why do we always go to places with such odd names?"

"I believe this one is more offending." EDI said before look at Joker from the corner of her eye.

"I didn't picked this place, Jack did!" Joker said quickly making him the innocent one.

"Aye, aye. Stop complaining and just go inside, it's so cool!" Jack said excited as she grabbed Miranda's wrist and tugged her in.

"I thought you had never been here before." Miranda said being dragged by Jack, as she looked at the biotic woman with a frown.

"Oh? Yeah? I lied then." Jack said not really paying much attention to this matter. She was more worried on trying to find her favourite "attractions" this place had to give.

Then they finally got closer to a wall that had the darts game. "Let's play!" Jack said out loud.

"This is basically like shooting, so I bet it's going to be easy." Miranda spoke.

"Nuh-uh. If you lose, you have to drink two cups of beer. Think about the ping-pong game with beer, but this one is with darts, I find it more interesting than the other one." Jack explained them how their game was going to be with a silly grin.

"Then I'm not interested." Miranda quickly rejected the offer.

"Oh come on!" Jack complained.

"I think it's a cool game actually. I'm good with darts so it's going to be a piece of cake." Joker said with a grin.

"I will just sit back and have some martini." Miranda said already walking away to some empty table with booths.

"Huff...So what about you, Shepard?" Jack said, placing her palms on her hips.

Shepard didn't say anything, she simple looked back at Samara, waiting for her approval.

There was her past-commander waiting for her approval again, this made the asari uncertain on what she should do, it was weird for her knowing she could control Shepard's actions time to time. "Do what most pleases you, Shepard."

Shepard nodded, before look back at Jack. "Alright, Jack. Prepare to lose." The commander said, rolling up the sleeves of her white blazer, heading towards the darts with Jack and Joker.

"Come, Samara. Let's sit with Miranda." EDI said, taking a hold of the justicar's wrist, tugging her along, as they finally sat down on the booths, Miranda decided to order them all martinis, going to start something soft, since she figured they would be the ones taking their lovers drunken ass home.

As the girls were sitting down on the booth, with their drinks, Miranda decided to break the silence, and make them stop watching their foolish game. "So, how are things, Samara?" She asked first the asari, because she already had gossiped back in the restaurant with EDI.

"I'm going well, thanks for asking, Miss. Lawson."

"Don't call me that. Makes me remember the days back on the Normandy. Call me Miranda."

"Alright, Miranda."

"That's better, but anyway, I want to know more not only about yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"She means, she wants to know how things are between you and Shepard, Samara." EDI decided to clear things for everybody.

"Oh..." The asari hesitated before start speaking. "I believe they are going well. It has only been two months since she's back, I fear there isn't much to discuss about."

"Oh come on, Samara. You must have something interesting to talk about. How is Shepard treating you? Do you two already live together? Any plans for the future?" Miranda when wanted, she loved gossip, especially if it was about her friends.

"She's treating me kindly. No, we do not live together." Samara refused to talk about the future topic now, because she doesn't even know if Shepard is really ready for that, or if she is ready for that too.

"Aww, why not?" Miranda asked.

"I...I don't know, the subject was never brought up, I guess."

"Geez, Samara. The relationship sounds boring, no offense though. But there needs to have passion, flame, something that will keep the thing going, you and Shepard have only been two months together, but trust me humans aren't as patient as asari's when it comes to love."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans normally are never sure about their true feelings once they hit some maturity level. Their relationship on their young years might only last weeks, months, its hard the cases that it reaches years. Even adults go through divorces." EDI started to explain; obviously this was a new thing for Samara. "I believe Shepard already hit enough maturity level to know what her true feelings are, though."

"Even so, if you want a healthy relationship, there needs to be passion, just saying." Miranda said, raising her glass, and taking a sip from her martini.

Samara was struggling with their words now, she never thought humans were actually like that when it comes to love, of course even asari's have different lovers, but that's only for fun, it's not like humans who even start the "marriage" and they still divorce, it's not a bondmate for life, which was bothering Samara's mind. "I fear it's hard for us to have that passion, when nothing really happen..." For another words, they never had any sexual intercourse before.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Miranda asked, leaning herself over the table, getting more interested with this.

"Not even melding?" EDI asked feeling interested as well.

"Correct. The only time we actually meld was when she was unconscious, and it was only to try save her, not really a share feelings situation." Samara answered them, wondering if it was really a big deal if those things didn't had happen yet.

"Oh my god, Samara! You need to make it happen! Tonight!" Miranda said with a big grin.

"I never thought it was so important..."

"I don't often talk about this, but I must agree with Miranda on this one. You really should make it happen, soon."

"Come on, Samara. You have already been in relationships before; you even had three daughters, so sex isn't a problem to you, that's for sure." Sometimes Miranda spent too much time with Jack, that she was becoming more shameless with the use of her words just like her lover.

"No, it's not. But Shepard didn't "leaned towards it" again, and I have never done it with a human..."

"Oh come on! You were a justicar, how can you be afraid of this?!" Miranda started, but always with a smile on her face, it was rather amusing knowing that Samara had a shy side after all. "Wait...you said again? So Shepard already tried it with you?"

Samara simple nodded.

"And let me guess, you rejected?"

She nodded again.

"There you go! That's why she didn't try it again, because she probably thinks you aren't comfortable or interested." Miranda told her, taking another sip from her martini. "And if you don't seem interested, then that's not a good thing..."

Samara frowned slightly looking back at EDI, wondering if she agreed with this, and EDI simple tilted her head to the side and nodded, totally agreeing with Miranda. "So you are saying if this doesn't happen soon, Shepard might lose her interest in me?"

"Yes...well no. I don't think Shepard's that kind of person, but trust me that part is very important for a relationship, you know that."

"But if she does lose her interest in me, it means she was only interested in my looks?" Samara asked, remembering about Jack's question towards Shepard, when she asked if she was only with Samara because of her body.

"Normally yes, but Shepard isn't like that." EDI replayed, so Miranda didn't had a chance to probably ruin the asari's confidence.

"Yeah, don't worry. Shepard is a very decent human, I mean I have never been in a relationship with her, but I did witness her state when she and Ashley broke it off." Miranda said, remembering the night that the captain simple was whimpering in her room, locking herself away from everybody, this was when she went to the colony that was being attacked by the collectors and saw Ashley again, probably hoped they would kiss and love each other over again, but that didn't happen, rejecting is what happened.

"How was she?" Samara asked, since she wasn't still in the Normandy to witness it.

"Pretty bad, first she didn't spoke with anybody, and then locked herself in her cabin, starting to cry the entire night, I only know this because I asked EDI to show me the video vigilance, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything foolish."

"That's right." EDI confirmed.

Samara looked down at her glass, starting to think seriously about this matter, maybe she and Shepard should open up more and figure out where their relationship is going.

* * *

After some long hour, the three "players" were already wasted.

"Ah! I won for the fifth time!" Shepard said.

"Yeah, out of the ten losts." Jack told her, as she laughed.

"Ugh you lost too."

"But not as much as you."

"It's not fair, you were already here before, so you knew this better than us."

"Please Shepard, just admit you can't do this right. Now drink it." Jack said pushing her a beer.

"Why? I won!"

"This isn't because of that, this is a toast for us, Shep."

"Toast?"

"Yeah, girl. You are finally back, I couldn't have a decent toast with you alone."

"What about Joker?" Shepard asked, looking back at the table, and seeing Joker laying over it, sleeping.

"I guess we should just leave him be..." Jack said with a small chuckle.

"Alright."

"Then a toast to... a new rebirth!" Jack hit her cup against Shepard's as the two began to drink it all, like they were doing a race, and they finished at the same time. "Ah so close, Shep!"

"Yeah." Shepard chuckled, as she felt her head already getting too dizzy, dizzier than before. She even had to support herself against the table.

"Shepard, you are a great friend." Jack said, dropping her arm over Shepard's neck, bringing her closer. "Look at me, you are the best friend I ever had, I mean it, with heart and feelings, Shep." Jack already had a tear falling down over her cheek, the alcohol hit her pretty good.

"You are a great friend too, Jack." Shepard told her, still with her head tilted down, and with her hands against the table to hold herself up.

Jack smiled as she dropped her head over the back of Shepard's shoulder, and then just fell asleep like that.

"Alright, guess that's enough alcohol for you all." Miranda said, showing up, as she threw her arms around Jack and pulled her away from Shepard, EDI simple went wake up Joker, as Samara watched Shepard.

"No, wait, no. I don't want to leave Shepard. "Jack said, still very emotional.

"Come on, Jack, don't be childish. You will see her tomorrow, okay?" Miranda rolled her eyes, already feeling like she was taking care of a child.

"Yeah, we will see each other tomorrow, Jack." Shepard said with a struggle while using her words, and then she just rushed her way towards the bathroom from the place, and went throw up.

"She left!" Jack began to shrink into Miranda's arms.

"Ugh, Jack. She probably went throw up, and that's something you will do too if you don't stay quiet." Miranda complained trying to stop her lover from making a fool of herself. "Samara, you should check Shepard, I will have to take Jack out of here now. It was nice that you showed up with Shepard, we really appreciated it."

"Indeed, it was a fun night." EDI said, already having Joker's arm around her neck, and having his head against her shoulder, snuggled up to her neck, as he still remained with his eyes closed, but could stand on his feet.

"Oh and Samara! Don't forget about what we spoke before. "Miranda said, clearly talking about getting Shepard on bed, soon.

Samara gave an awkward smile towards Miranda before speak. "I'm as pleased as you guys. I shall go check on Shepard now. Have a peaceful night." Samara said, saying her farewells to her new friends.

Now it was time to take Shepard away from the toilet and bring her home.

* * *

**Samara still pretty unsure about what Shepard really feels about her, they never meld before to show their love to each other, nor had any sexual contact, maybe next chapter they will have! –Oslo guys check my newest fanfic "Rebel Love" it's about FemShep/Liara's daughter and Aria/Tevos daughter going through a troublesome romance, I started it now, but I will continue it and make sure it will stay interesting!**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter Jack, Joker and Shepard got drunk, having their lovers to drag their drunken asses' home.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo**

* * *

Chapter 9: Is it important?

**Samara's apartment**

The ex-justicar decided it was the best to bring Shepard to her apartment, at least in there she could make sure the human would be safe, also the conversation she had with Miranda didn't left her mind, another reason to bring Shepard to her apartment.

When Samara finally open the door, she had Shepard's arm around Samara's neck, as the ex-commander kept her head down still feeling dizzy but happy, and she didn't wanted to throw anymore. "We are here, Shepard." Samara mumbled as she walked up to her couch and slowly dropped Shepard on it, allowing the human to sit back, and lean her back against it.

Samara went to the kitchen to get some water for Shepard, but when she was back, the human wasn't wearing her blazer anymore, and already unbuttoned her entire shirt, revealing her bra, but the shirt was still on her arms. "Shepard-"

"Sorry, it's too hot in here, and I was starting to feel itchy." Shepard mumbled her words, not having much strength to say them clearly.

"I see." Samara approached, handing the bottle of water to Shepard.

However, Shepard didn't took the bottle, she grabbed the asari's wrist and tugged her down, making her fall on her lap, as her pale hands went quickly grab the blue woman's waist. Before Samara could say anything, Shepard already had her lips against Samara's, giving her a rather hungrily kiss.

Samara gasped, surprised by Shepard's actions, they never had a kiss like this, but the asari figured it was only because of the alcohol, she could taste in the human's lips. "Shepard..." Samara broke the kiss, placing her palms against Shepard's chest, pushing her away.

"Wh...What's the matter?" Shepard opened her eyes looking up at Samara wondering if she done something wrong, of course she was drunk so she didn't thought a lot. But she was still sober enough to know when things aren't right.

"You are not sober." Samara commented, removing herself from Shepard's lap and sitting down on the couch besides her.

"Sober enough to remember everything." Shepard mumbled, as she leaned into the asari about to give her another kiss, but there was Samara stopping her again from doing it. "What is it now?"

"I...I never thought this was that important for you." Samara told her, looking her in the eyes.

"What? ... Oh you mean?" Shepard huffed out and rubbed the back of her neck, before pull herself away from Samara. "It's not like it's the most important thing in the world, but I guess it's kind of important."

"I can see your point."

"I mean, before the final battle, I thought we would be the happiest couple out there when I was back and done with the reapers."

"Till you spent five years unconscious."

"Yes, but still I was back, but it has been two months and we... I don't really know where we stand now, we do have our couple moments time to time, but last month we spent a week without even giving a hug to each other."

"I didn't know where we stood either, Shepard. I did stop being a justicar while you were an unconscious, I done it for you, hoping you would come back, and like you stated before we would be the happiest couple."

"Exactly! What's stopping you from making that happen?" Shepard looked at her, wondering if the asari wanted to have a better relationship, why wasn't she putting any effort in it?

"I..." The asari took a deep breath before look at her lover. "Back at the dinner, I heard Jack asking you if you were with me only because of my body. You refused to answer." She really did want to know Shepard's answer.

"Wait...You are worried about something Jack said?" Shepard said, perking up an eyebrow, with a small grin, but then she saw the serious expression Samara had on, and her smile disappeared. "Of course not, Samara."

"I had a conversation with EDI and Mis- Miranda, they told me how humans were not as patient as the asaris when it comes to love. – And Miranda said if I kept pushing you away, you would eventually lose interest in me."

"Oh come on. That won't happen. Of course time to time I wonder why you kept pushing me away when I'm trying to turn our relationship into something better and more comfortable, but that doesn't mean I will get rid of you like some toy."

Then they went silence, mostly because Samara didn't said anything, she was still deep in her thought. "You still didn't answer the other question."

"What question?"

"Before Jack asked you why you were with me, and then she asked you if it was my body. That's two questions. I'm afraid you only answered one." Samara said mumbling a bit her words and keeping her view down.

Shepard watched her, curious if this was her way on trying to make Shepard speak about her real feelings and what made her attracted to the asari. And with the alcohol, Shepard couldn't control herself that much, so she simple laughed.

"Why do you laugh?"

"I'm sorry, Samara. It's just..." Shepard, grabbed the asari's chin softly, bringing her head up, so they could look into each other's eyes. "I just found adorable how Jack's words actually bothered you. Jack's drunk words."

"I apologize if it was foolish." Samara said looking at her lover's unique blue eyes.

"No, it wasn't. I can see why it bothered you. I don't know how to really answer you that, I'm not good at this, I don't question myself that much, if it's you, it's for some reason, right? I feel like it's meant to be and I don't question it."

"Understandable."

"I guess what attracted me more to you, is your own way, the way you stand around, the way you seem to hold so much power and yet you still didn't move a single muscle or said a word. I admire how independent you are, and how strong you remain after so many years of suffering. " Shepard whispered, brushing her lips softly against Samara's.

"So you are attracted to strong women?" Samara asked looking down at Shepard's lips, before take a deep breath and look back up at her eyes.

"I guess you can put it that way. But don't worry, you are the only woman who I'm attracted to." Shepard smiled, as she pressed her palm against Samara's back, bringing her closer, and their lips finally met each other.

The kiss was loving, full of passion and desire. Was this what Miranda was talking about? It has been too long for Samara to remember how these feelings actually were. "I'm attracted to you as well, Shepard." Samara managed to mumble into the kiss, before wrap her arms around the humans neck and hold her closer against her, as their kiss deepen.

"That makes me feel happy, Samara." The blonde woman said after breaking the kiss, as she placed her palms on the asari's hips and stood up, then with a strong lift, she managed to get Samara out from the couch, as the blue woman wrapped her legs quickly around the human's waist, and her arms around her neck, holding herself tightly against Shepard, while keep the hungrily desirable kiss, that Samara felt like she couldn't get tired of it.

Shepard was basically going to lead Samara into the bedroom, but since she was so busy kissing, she actually hit a wall, having Samara's back against the wall, and her body squeezed against hers. The human broke the kiss for a few seconds. "Hum, where exactly is the bedroom?" Shepard asked with a sly smile.

"Right next door." Samara took this chance to gain back her breath, before rush her lips against Shepard's again, now she understood why Jack was so attached to Miranda's lips, it was amazing how this kisses actually felt. Of course she and Shepard had already kissed before, but it was nothing like this, it was a rather soft kiss, to just show the affection towards each other, but nothing that could make them melt from the inside.

It took only couple of minutes till the two were already on the bed, and undressing. Samara was already naked; Shepard only had her underwear and her shirt covering her arms. Samara flipped over, making Shepard lay on her back, as she sat up on her hips, then slowly began to remove Shepard's shirt, throwing it away. She passed her blue hand over Shepard's new arm, the cloth texture Miranda was working on was amazing, it even felt like human skin, but the arm was stronger and colder than the rest of Shepard's body.

Shepard quickly sat up, still holding Samara on her lap, as she reached up to give the asari another kiss, Samara simple began to remove Shepard's bra, throwing it across the room as well, and when she passed her hand over her breasts, she could feel the scar on the middle of her chest, the same scar that she had because of the machine on her heart. "Does it hurt?" It was Samara's first concern.

"No. It's just another scar and another machine in me." Shepard grinned, as she looked down at her scar, it wasn't only that scar she had, she had multiple on her body. She never thought it made her ugly, she always saw it as a symbol of success from her missions.

"I...I like it." Samara tried to find the best words to express what she wanted. She kept her palm over Shepard's scar, caressing it slowly, before bring her hands up to Shepard's cheeks, and cup her face, bringing her into another lustful kiss.

After taking things slow with the kisses, and caresses, Shepard was finally naked, just like Samara. This time Shepard was the one on top, and she was already kissing down on the asari's tummy, before finally depart her legs and take a look at her "azure". Before doing anything, she looked up at the blue woman, who simple nodded her with a purple blush over her cheeks, Shepard closed her eyes for a second and began to kiss Samara's inner thigh, before finally start licking her azure, and the most sensitive spot she had. The human always felt glad that asari's body was alike humans in some aspects, at least would make things easier for her.

"Ah, Shepard..." Samara moaned softly, as she passed her hand through Shepard's blonde hair, while feeling the human's wet yet warm tongue against her azure, it was such amazing feeling. Samara has been so busy on trying to lock away her feelings, on remembering about her late bondmate, fearing something would happen to Shepard as well, and she didn't wanted to go through the same pain, that she forgot she should enjoy this relationship as much as she could, before she isn't getting any younger, nor is Shepard.

Shepard kept licking her lips, and finally penetrated her tongue inside the asari, feeling already her muscles tightening around her tongue, and some wet feeling more than her own tongue. Shepard groaned a bit, as she kept pleasing the asari with her mouth.

Samara was simple going into ecstasy; she loved every second of this, and couldn't control her moans of pleasure that escaped from her lips. Then she had the quick urge to meld with Shepard, she didn't knew why, she just had. "Shep- ah...Shepard." Samara mumbled, slowly gripping on the human's hair.

Shepard did not stop licking Samara, but she looked up at the blue woman, wondering if there was something wrong.

"Join me." Samara told her, quickly flipping over, and changing their positions. Samara was ovne sitting on top of Shepard, as she pressed her forehead against Shepards. The human spectre did not fight, so she simple relaxed herself and closed her eyes. "Embrace Eternity." Samara mumbled, as her eyes went quickly black, and her mind was finally connected with Shepards. They were finally sharing something, they were one, and they were sharing their feelings for each other, feelings that made Samara smile.

As well as Shepard, Samara always seemed to have struggle on showing her affection with words, so knowing he feelings only made her feel more confident in this relationship. Shepard raised her hand, and slowly sneaked it between their bodies, finally finding Samara's azure, and starting to thrust her slowly with her two fingers, making the asari gasp in pleasure. When she finally felt what Samara was feeling right now, Shepard felt a wave of pleasure hitting her as well, making her groan in pleasure, as she reached out for Samara's face, giving her another hungrily kiss, while her fingers kept thrusting her, more faster than before, and trying to go deeper, trying to please the blue woman as much as she could.

Samara moaned into the kiss, as she raised her hands and placed them on Shepard's breasts, feeling it, caressing it, squeezing it. Compared to Samara, Shepard's breasts were way too smaller, but everybody always said that a matriarch is probably the only living with the breast breasts ever. The last time she heard this was a conversation Jack was having with Shepard, Jack was always trying to bring the pervert out of Shepard, she knew the ex-commander had one, but she wanted to see it, while Shepard always seemed a bit uneasy talking about that.

Shepard groaned in pleasure, as she used her thumb to caress the asari's womanhood, giving her another big wave of pleasure, that Shepard felt it as well. Her index and middle finger were inside Samara, keeping the thrusts in a fast rough movement, till she heard Samara's voice in her mind.

"Shepard, I'm- ah...Can't hold it...ugh, for long." Samara said in their meld, as she gripped onto Shepard's shoulders, trying to not allow herself come on Shepard's fingers, probably because she felt it wasn't right, maybe if Shepard was an asari Samara would do it without thinking twice, but Sheaprd's a human, when it comes to nudity and sex, they are way different from asari's, and she doesn't want to do anything that makes her human uncomfortable.

"Don't, don't hold it." Shepard replayed, as her fingers went deeper, and faster, making sure to give the asari a good orgasm. If it was the human's wishes, Samara didn't hold herself back anymore, and finally came against Shepard's feelings, having her muscles tightening around the human's fingers, and then a warm wet liquid covering them. – Both lovers simple moaned out in pleasure, feeling exactly what the other felt. – Then the melding stopped.

Shepard slowly removed her fingers from Samara's inside, and brought it to her mouth, tasting again the asari. "Enjoyed it?" Shepard asked with a silly grin, as she placed her palms against Samara's sides, making her slowly lay down over her, as she held her asari closer to her.

"Very, much." Samara spoke still trying to gain back her breath. She couldn't believe she was missing such thing, she was glad she heard Miranda and finally done it with Shepard. After all it was her promise, she did promised Shepard that once she came back from the reapers, Samara would give her more, even if it took five years and two months, she did.

"I love you, Samara." Shepard mumbled, as she brushed her lips against Samara's crest.

The asari closed her eyes, enjoying her lips against her crest, as she brought her head up, and planted a kiss on Shepard's chin. "I...I feel the same towards you, Shepard." It was still a bit of big deal for her to say those three words; she still feared that if she got herself too much attached to this woman, and if something happen to her again, she wouldn't bare that pain, not again.

Shepard didn't seemed upset with Samar's choice of words, so she simple hugged the asari with a big smile on her face, and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep.

Samara slowly wrapped her arms around Shepard's body, snuggling herself against the human. She was finally going to sleep, going to sleep with her lover; this would probably be the most peaceful night she ever had, no meditation, no dreams taunting her, just a happy night and sleep, with Shepard, alive, and by her side.

* * *

**Yeah, Samara needs more advices from Miranda! The raven girl knows what she is talking about. :P – I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next one shall be Shepard waking up with a big hangover, and Joker and EDI's wedding! At first I thought about making them already married, but I figured Joker would prefer having Shepard by his side once he got really married, so they are only engaged for now, but they will get married next chapter. It shall be more relaxing and fun, I will try my best to make that happen.**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my fellow readers. I apologize for being such a fool and forget that I promised in chapter 9, I would write Joker and EDI's wedding. – With so many things going on, and since my last school year will start, I have been quiet busy, so I probably forgot.**

**But no worries, this chapter is here! I got my muse again for Shepard and Samara, it's a couple I can't get tired of, just like most of asari's, love them. – I'm not sure if I will continue after this chapter, let's see how things go so far, shall we?**

**Anyway, enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Making children

**Samara's apartment**

Shepard's eyes went wide open, as her chest was going up and down in a rushed way. She just had a nightmare, the ones that keep bothering her sleep, flashbacks from the war against the reapers, flashbacks from her being on the edge of death, something she feared more than the last time, because she already knew how dying felt like, but back then she was panicking that she didn't wanted to die without being able to spend time with Samara as a couple.

She looked around and her eyes lay upon Samara's figure that was sleeping right besides her, with her arm over Shepard's stomach. She could feel their bare skins brushing against each other. A smile showed up on her face, the very moment she remembered what happen yesterday between Samara and her, one of the happiest moments of her life she could say.

Slowly grabbing the asari's wrist, she removed her arm away from her, and slipped out from the bed. Standing up, she looked around for something to wear, but she only found her clothes and Samara's on the ground, picking up her panties, she put it on, before pick up the white shirt, and put it on as well. She left the bedroom, while buttoning up the shirt, as she went into the kitchen, she felt her throat dry, she needed some water, and maybe some pills, her head was hurting like hell. This is what she gets for going into a drinking game with Jack, yet she believes Joker and Jack are worse, at least from what she remembers Joker was sleeping on the table, while Jack was basically going emotional.

After drinking a glass of water, Shepard walked to the couch, and allowed her body to drop on it, but then she felt something sticking against her thigh. Groaning a bit in pain, she rose her leg up then saw her omni-tool, she probably dropped it here last night. When she put it on and began to look through her messages, she saw one from Joker.

"_Hey commander." – Not your commander anymore Joker.. _Shepard thought with a smile, as she kept on reading the message.

"_I'm sending this to invite you for my wedding with EDI. She will probably send you the formal invitation, but I felt like sending you a message myself as well. – Anyway, I hope you are feeling well commander, because I will need you 100% ready for my wedding, tomorrow. I know you are a woman and all, but I actually wanted you to be my best man, I'm not sure if it's acceptable, but whatever, right? I'm special, EDI's special, you are special, so is the all Normandy good crew. So yeah, I want you to be my best man if that's okay with you, Shepard. You are my closest friend, and I wouldn't be happier than see you by my side tomorrow. – EDI is going ask Samara to be her maid of honour it just fits you both so well, and I hope seeing you two dressed into something that isn't armour or a jumpsuit._

_Anyway, I'm not good with these things, so replay me whenever you can, and see you tomorrow._

_Oh also, the colours for the wedding are white and blue!_

_-Joker"_

Shepard read the entire message with a silly smile on her face, she was happy for Shepard, she was happy that the alliance was able to rebuild EDI and Joker could be happy with her. Of course she already saw Joker happy, but when you are happy about love it's a total different feeling, and Shepard can tell Joker is happy like hell.

"You are awake." Samara's voice broke the silence as she approached Shepard with a red wine robe covering her body.

Shepard snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up at the asari. "Yeah, hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, you did not." Samara sat down besides Shepard, as she leaned in for a kiss. She didn't knew if she should kiss Shepard first, so she was basically waiting to see if the human would lean in and kiss her.

Shepard watched Samara, and noticed she wanted a kiss, with a small smile; the human stretched out her pale hand and placed it over Samara's cheek, caressing her softly before lean in, and kiss her lips softly. "Good morning, beautiful." Shepard mumbled against her lips before pull her head away.

Samara smiled into the kiss, and when Shepard called her beautiful, she sighed happily.

"Joker's wedding is tomorrow."

"Oh? That's great."

"Yeah, he just has a bad timing on warning me, because I have nothing to wear other than alliance suits. – Plus he wants me as his best man, which is something odd, because that's suppose to be a guy doing that, but he wants me."

"Best man?" Samara asked, wondering what that really meant, humans weddings isn't something she's familiar with.

"Yeah, you see a best man is basically the assistant to the groom at the wedding, he's basically the third most important person in there. I will have to assist the groom on the wedding day, keep the wedding rings, stand next to them during the ceremony, I will be the legal witness of their marriage, and...ah damn, I have to prepare a speech as well." Shepard sighed out, the thing she hated the most was speeches, she was okay with them but only when it's about to face the enemy, not on weddings.

"That sounds...exhausting. I did not know humans weddings could be like that."

"Tell me about it. Then in the end of the night, the groom goes away to make children, and we stay back either enjoy the party or leave too."

"Make children? On the bonding day?"

"It's just an expression, I'm not even sure if EDI can even get pregnant. I can tell she went through a lot of updates for Joker, but there's things I'm not sure, and don't really feel like knowing." Shepard said with a small shrug before lean her back against the couch.

"Not being able to carry a child must be horrible for EDI. Unless, they aren't planning on having children."

"Ehm, guess so. Don't know." Shepard shrugged again, before yawn and rub her eyes softly.

Samara watched Shepard, as a question invaded her mind, and she felt the need to ask. "Wouldn't you be sad knowing you can't carry a child?"

Shepard looked at Samara, perking up an eyebrow, wondering what she should really answer. She felt like this was a tricky question. "It never crossed my mind. I spent lots of years in the marine, and then in the alliance, getting pregnant was something not acceptable for the missions. And I never understood why women wanted so badly have children, going through the all pregnancy is like a nightmare."

"How so?"

"You get fragile, emotional and messed up."

"I was not fragile. I could easily handle myself if somebody attacked me." Samara said remembering the times when she was pregnant of her three daughters.

Shepard couldn't help but to chuckle, as she looked down at Samara's belly, it's hard to imagine her pregnant. "I bet. But humans aren't like that. The first weeks you get anxious and always want to puke your insides out. Then the hormones start going into some kind of war in your body. When you are almost there, your feet start hurting, you want to go to the bathroom every hour, and you can't even sleep on your stomach because the belly doesn't let you."

"The sleeping part is something I can understand and relate to." Samara replayed getting curious about human pregnancy, indeed it seemed like a tough experience.

"Then you have the birth, which is probably the worst thing ever. I had a friend who was pregnant, and I was basically forced to watch her giving a birth, because we wouldn't arrive the hospital in time. It's not nice having a pregnant woman by your side, screaming in pain and agony, while she tries to push the little one out. It lasts hours, it depends on the woman though, but it takes some long while. – Even though she said it was totally worth of it, because the very moment she had her baby on her arms, it was amazing. However, for me it wasn't so amazing, from that day on I said no pregnancy for myself."

"That's sounds a painful experience. Asari's pregnancy aren't so tough, only when its closer to the birth, the baby moves a lot and it hurts time to time, but nothing you couldn't bare. The birth is a bit painful, but not enough to make me scream for hours." While Samara was giving a very short explanation from Asari's pregnancies, Shepard had already her head over her lap, and was looking out at the window, while listening to her. "Wouldn't you like to be a parent, Shepard?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind. I mean, this is probably the only time I'm thinking a lot about this matter. I never had a chance or the perfect time to bring a child to this galaxy. – But I'm still not interested on getting pregnant, might adopt or..." She looked up at Samara with a smirk.

Samara looked down at her, wondering what she was going to say, till she realized Shepard probably wanted Samara to be the pregnant one. "Shepard I'm already a matriarch. Nearly a thousand years old."

"So?" Shepard flipped over, as she removed her head from Samara's lap, and now was on her hands and knees over the couch, leaning in closer to Samara's face. "Never too old to try make one."

Samara blushed slightly while watching Shepard. "I never knew such young living would be up to having a child with me."

"I'm not young, I'm old. – I'm 40 years old, Samara."

"I'm still older, Shepard."

"Huff, you know what I mean. In human years you would be younger than me." Shepard sat down, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"How do you know?"

"It's written on your body. You would be either an old woman that went through lot surgeries to look young or a young woman closer to her 30s, still ready for party."

"Written on my body?" Samara perked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a perfect body. Human women with my age can't have such perfect features and still look young. I know I'm aging slowly than the normal human, but if you ever saw one with my age, you would know what I mean."

"I'm glad you like my body, Shepard."

"Your body, your face, your personality. I love everything about you." Shepard grinned as she leaned in, wrapped her arms around her waist, and kissed the asari's purple lips, giving her a rather passionate kiss.

Samara threw her arms slowly around the human's neck, holding her closer, deepening the kiss.

Shepard broke the kiss, gasping a bit for air. "I'm afraid we won't have time to try making children, babe. We have to get myself a good wedding suit and a dress for you."

"A dress for me?"

"Yes, you are going to be the maid of honour. Before you ask, it's basically the same as the best man, but you help out more the bride, which is EDI. You are my date, so we have to look pretty and classy." Shepard said with a small chuckle, before jump out of the couch and stand up, stretching out her arms, making her shirt rise up a bit, revealing her panties and belly.

Samara couldn't tear her eyes away from Shepard's body, so she just stared while her lips departed. "You seem awful excited about this."

"Yeah, I'm. But I'm more excited on seeing you into some maid of honour dress." Shepard grinned, as she took Samara's wrist and pulled her up. Then she wrapped her free arm around the asari's waist and held her closer, while her other hand was playing with her fingers. "You will look amazing."

"I hope so." Samara allowed herself to fall into Shepard's embrace, as she placed her palm over Shepard's shoulder and held her hand with the other. Then she tilted her head closer to her lovers and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

**Decided to not type Joker and EDI's wedding, going to make this go for another chapter. – I hope you liked this one.**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now this is Joker and EDI's wedding chapter! – I decided that Shepard here has a brother, a twin brother that soon will be involved with somebody of her old crew, and he has a little girl. Yes, he is a single father; his wife divorced him, but he was able to keep the girl in his custody it wasn't easy, and you will know why. – His name won't be John, since I stated in the beginning of this fanfic, this Shepard's name was Camilla(French name), so his name will be Christophe aka "Chris"**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Joker and EDI's wedding part 1

**Earth – Some Beach**

Shepard parked the skycar in the parking lot of some beach in Earth. How she had missed her home world, maybe she didn't had the best memories here, but it was still her home, and she loved it. She loved how everything seemed less dangerous than the rest of the galaxy. She's here because of Joker's wedding for her surprise it was on Earth, will maybe it wasn't that surprising, since its Joker's home world too, EDI didn't had one, so she probably thought it was the best to have the wedding here. They didn't want it to happen in Citadel or else it would bring more people's attention, unnecessary and unknown people.

As the doors from the red skycar open, we could see Shepard and Samara stepping out from the car and standing up. Shepard was wearing a dark suit with a baby blue shirt, and a tie, then a small white flower on the pocket of the dark blazer. At first she was going to bring her alliance uniform, but she asked Joker, and he said he didn't wanted anything that made him remember how many times he was about to die or lose his friends, so today it's for forget they are marines, and pretend they are simple people.

Samara was wearing a dress, Shepard tried to convince her wear a normal maid of honour earth dress, but the asari didn't seem so comfortable with how the dresses didn't hug her body and simple hanged around. Shepard couldn't judge her, she had seen asari's dresses, they are long, and tight. So she had the perfect idea, they were able to find a normal maid of honour dress, that was long, and tight, nothing too flashy, it was actually simple, but beautiful, it was sleeveless, and it had a small whole on her back showing her blue skin, her breasts for the first time were well covered. Shepard even made fun of it, and Samara seemed to be a little lost at her joke. The asari's head band wasn't read anymore, she was able to get a white one, and she's wearing it.

"It's beautiful, Shepard." Samara spoke as she took a look at the view of the beach and the all wedding accessories over the sand.

"It is, isn't it?" Shepard said with a smile as she approached Samara from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, planting a soft kiss on her neck. "I always loved the ocean."

Samara shivered a bit and smiled at her partner's touch. "Why?"

"I don't know, it seems to be the only unknown thing. I mean, of course we know a lot about it, but I feel like if I get myself in there, and start swimming it will take me to unknown places." Shepard said with a bit of excitement in her voice, like a little kid describing her favourite ice-cream.

"I see." Samara placed her palm slowly over Shepard's that were stll around her waist. "But let's put the swimming to nowhere out of our schedule today."

Shepard couldn't help but to chuckle, as she nodded. "Alright." She inhaled the asari's scent one more time, before step away, and take her hand in hers. "Let's go."

* * *

When Shepard and Samara reached the place, she could already see few people she didn't knew, probably Joker's friends, and friends of friends. But when she was about to take another glance around, something happen.

"Shepard!" Jack said as she gave a strong pat on her ex-commanders back.

Shepard stumbled a bit to the front, and groaned at the impact. God damn, sometimes Jack didn't knew her strength. "Jack?" She perked up an eyebrow when she saw what Jack was wearing. "You look...less naked today."

"Thanks, Shep. It's a shitty outfit, but I was forced to dress it." Jack commented with a shrug. She was wearing tight feminine formal pants, and a white shirt, the blazer that matched the pants, was now hanging over her shoulder, and the sleeves from her shirt were all rolled up, as her tie was loosen up. She looked like she went through a storm before showing up here. "At least it's not a freaking dress."

"Yet, it would be appreciated it you decided to wear one." Miranda voice broke, as she approached the three women, standing now besides Jack.

"Ugh, cheerleader, it was already a miracle you forced me to dress this. Don't push it."

"I need another miracle to make sure you keep your clothes properly." Miranda said with a huff, as she stretched out her hands and began to fix Jack's collar and her tie, then her sleeves. It looked like she was taking care of a child, but for Samara's eyes she found this rather adorable.

"Good to see you, Miranda." Shepard said with a smile as she watched the couple

"Hello Shepard, was your hangover that bad yesterday?" Miranda said with a small grin as she perked up an eyebrow, then her eyes laid on the beautiful Samara, the asari was indeed beautiful with the dress. "Never thought I'd see you out of your jumpsuit or an asari usual dress."

Before Shepard could replay about the hangover, Samara spoke. "Shepard convinced me to wear one, since this is a earth wedding, she didn't wanted me to be feel left out of place. Which is something that I never thought."

"Yeah, yeah..." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck.

"About her hangover, I believe couple of pills made her go through the day." Samara answered for Shepard with a small smile.

"Shit, Shep. Only couple? I felt like I had to take the entire bottle if Miranda didn't stop me." Jack commented making a disgusted expression as she remembered how awful it was.

"Yeah, nobody is so light drinking person like you Jack." Shepard gave the biotic woman a grin, a challenging one.

"Oh, is that a challenge Shep?" Jack folded her arms in front of her chest, frowning slightly.

"Ma-" Shepard was about to answer if Miranda didn't stepped in.

"We are not going to embarrass Joker and EDI in their wedding day. If you two want to go into some drinking contest do it after the groom is gone. No wait, do it in another day when I'm no around. I won't drag your ass back home this time."

"Oh why not?" Jack faked a pout, before sneak her hand behind Miranda and place her palm over her ass. "I know you like to grab my ass and drag it around." Jack grinned, as she gave Miranda a strong squeeze on one of her butt cheeks that made her yelp slightly.

Shepard cleared her throat, warning Jack that they were in public, but the biotic woman could careless about that.

Jack was about to give another squeeze if she didn't felt somebody slapping her hand, since her eyes were only on Miranda's face, she figured it was her who slapped her. "Hey! No need to slap me."

"I didn't slap you Jack." Miranda frowned in confusion.

"Kasumi?" Shepard asked perking up an eyebrow as she looked around, and the thief finally showed up, however she was different and everybody gasped when they saw her.

Kasumi was wearing a white dress as well, since she was going to be one of the maids. For the first time they were seeing more skin of the thief, but what really set them off was seeing Kasumi without a hood. We could see her asian features, beautiful ones though, full lips, perfect small nose, small ears, eye asain shaped eyes, but still big, enough to show her pupil. Then her eyes, her eyes were blue, is that suppose to be normal?

"Wow, Kasumi..." Shepard was probably the first one commenting, since everybody was still in shock.

"Damn thief! You got blue eyes?! The fuck is that possible? Thought Asians couldn't have it. Wait, are you blind?" For Jack the only important thing here was her eyes.

"Jack, that's ridiculous. If I was blind how I was able to slap your hand without touching Miranda?" Kasumi said with a small grin.

"Experience?" Jack commented.

Kasumi simple chuckled shaking her head "You know spending lots of time in front of omni-tools and virtual screens can mess up your eyes. Since I don't like to wear glasses, I wear contacts, and if I'm going to wear them, why not have some fun too? I got blue ones, green ones, red ones, even yellow ones."

"Get black ones." Jack said a bit more excited.

"I did once, but then I saw how asari's eyes can be black as well, and you know...I like to be unique." It was a lame excuse, but oh well.

"Unique? Shepard got blue eyes." Jack was still insisting about the damn eyes.

"Jack, leave her eyes alone, for god sake. You should be more surprised to see her face in general and not only her eyes." Miranda said with a sigh.

"Ok fine. Damn thief you looking gorgeous? Why hide such sexy face?" Jack was clearly teasing Miranda. "Doesn't she look damn fine Shepard?" Oh yes, she was going to drag Shepard into this mess.

"Ah-huh..." This was a damn tricky question, and she felt like kicking Jack. "Yeah, you are pretty." Maybe innocent words would do no harm, but she felt a squeeze on her hand from Samara's.

"Pretty? She's fucking beautiful! I never saw an asian that could get my attention so much. Well not sense that time..."

"I'm not interested on hearing about your past sexual relationships." Miranda elbowed Jack's stomach, before frown slightly.

"Guys, you flatter me. You all don't look so bad yourselves. But I'm certainly more interested in seeing a man in a suit." Kasumi grinned as she looked at Jack and Shepard.

"Then perhaps we should go see Joker?" Another voice could be heard, this time it belonged to the young asari, Liara. She was wearing a normal white dress, very Earth design one, Shepard even felt like looking at Samara and giving her that look "See, how it stays pretty", since the asari complained about how uncomfortable she felt in humans dresses.

"Oh hey blue." Jack said as she placed her palm once again on Miranda's ass, but then moved it up to her waist.

"I never understood why you call me blue, and you don't call Samara that either." Liara said with a slight frown.

"'Cause you are actually blue, she isn't."

Shepard perked up an eyebrow, hearing Jack's words, before look at Samara and then at Liara, their skin tone was not the same but still. "It's still blue Jack."

"No its not, its teal. Samara's colour is teal, I'm not calling her teal."

"Since when did you start to know the different between colors?"

"You try live with a cheerleader, and you will know them all."

"Okay, children. Their color isn't really important, or else we shouldn't be called white." Miranda said trying to put this subject away.

"Maybe you and I not, but Shepard is fucking pale. Sometimes looks like she's dying." Jack commented with a shrug.

"Hey! I'm half French and English. We aren't really known to be tan you know. Not my fault you look like a Latina, Jack." Shepard complained.

Samara simple looked at Liara confused, she could never understand why humans, who were the same race still had like a race within their race, it was confusing. They were that kind of race that was all the same yet so different.

"Enough, girls really." Miranda placed her palm on her forehead.

"She started." Jack huffed out.

"You dragged her into it." Miranda looked at Jack from the corner of her eye.

"I only stated something, she got offensive." Jack and Miranda were now going through a back and fort argument.

Shepard at this moment was distracted, looking at Kasumi's direction but not directly at her. She was looking at who was behind her. "Chris?" Shepard mumbled, as she left her grip on Samara's hand, and started to walk forward, pushing past Jack, Miranda and Kasumi. Everybody stared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing and talking about. "Chris!" This time Shepard shouted, in happiness as she ran towards her twin brother.

"Milly!" Chris shouted back with a big smile on his face as he spread his arms wide open, and caught his twin sister in a tight embrace. Hell he even lifted her off the ground and began to spin her around while hugging her tightly.

The four women stared back, wondering who the hell that guy who was hugging Shepard was. "Not that's a damn fine person." Kasumi mumbled as she took a better look at the man. "Not bad indeed." This time it was Miranda, and Jack elbowed her tummy now. As they keep on watching, the man was not hugging Shepard anymore, and a small human figure stepped away from her hidden spot, that was behind the man's legs. The little girl had blonde light hair, pale skin, and green eyes, just like her father, Chris, even if she had this traits of her father, her face was exactly like her mother. "Is that his child?" Samara commented totally boner killing Kasumi. "Aww, don't say that Samara." Kasumi pouted slightly, it's not the child, it's mostly likely if there's a child, there's a wife as well.

"Don't be shy, Marianne. This is your aunt." Chris said, as he lifted up the little girl from the ground and held her closer to him. The girl was only three years old.

"Oh my, so this is Marianne. Hey there little one, I'm your aunt Camilla Shepard, your father's twin sister." Shepard said with a smile as she stretched out her hand and poked the girl's belly.

Marianne giggled and covered her face with her palms.

The four women were still away, watching them. "Aint that a very blonde happy family." Jack said perking up an eyebrow.

"You mean?" Samara frowned slightly looking down at Jack.

"No, they aren't a family in that way, but they are indeed a family." Miranda quickly corrected Jack, making Samara relax, or trying to. "That's Shepard's twin brother."

"What?!" Jack and Kasumi said at the same time, staring at Miranda.

"How come we never knew about it?" Samara asked.

"Well, both twins were separated to different orphanages when they were five years old. Her brother actually got adopted in the other orphanage, but Shepard never had that chance. " Miranda explained.

"Wait a minute. How do you know this stuff, cheerleader?"

"I had to study Shepard's entire history while I was "rebuilding" her. Both siblings don't see each other that much, due Shepard's rank, and since Shepard spent these five years in comma, it's probably been more than a decade since they saw each other." Miranda folded her arms while watching them.

Shepard finally went back to her friends with her twin brother, and her niece that was on his arms. "Guys, I want to introduce you somebody. This is my twin brother, Christophe, and the little one is my niece, Marianne." Shepard said with a smile as she looked at her brother and niece before look back at her friends.

"Please call me Chris." The male Shepard said, as he rocked his baby girl on his arms slowly, trying to make her feel more comfortable, since she kept hiding her face all the time into her hands.

_Got_ _a_ _hot_ _voice_ _too_...Kasumi thought, the man was gorgeous, perfection in fact, well he was Shepard's twin. But now her eyes were wandering around his hands, trying to find any ring, and nothing was there which was already hope for her.

"Yeah, call him Chris. Well this is..." Shepard was about to introduce her friends to her brother till he stopped.

"Wait, I can do this." Chris said with a cocky grin as he looked at her sister's friends and tried to guess them, the first one he said was the tattooed woman. "I bet that's Jack." Then his eyes wandered to the perfect body woman. "Miranda." Then his eyes went to the both asari women, of course he knew them, in this two months his sister has been telling him more and more about asaris, hell even before the final battle she already messaged him about a justicar that messed with her. "I know you, a lot in fact. Your name is Sam...Sara? Samantha?" He wasn't that good with names, the only reason why he knew Miranda and Jack's names was because his ex-wife name was actually Miranda, and he had a friend named Jack.

Before Samara could say her own name, somebody else did for her, a tiny girlish voice spoke. "Sama'la, daddy. He'l name is Sama'la. And thats Lia'la." The poor little girl didn't know how to say the "r's", she had a big struggle with them. While she said the both asari's name, she removed her hands from her face, and began to point at them, so everybody could know who was who.

"Oh Samara and Liara! That's right." Chris said with a chuckle, before peck his daughter's forehead. "Thanks princess."

Kasumi felt her heart melting as she watched the father love in there.

"How come she knows their names and you don't?" Shepard chuckled as she looked at her brother.

"Well, she has an obsession with asaris. Hell, she even has her own stuffed asaris toys." Chris said with a shrug, never understanding why his daughter found them interesting, but maybe it's in her blood. Just like her aunt.

"I want them!" The girl said excited, as she clapped her hands together, totally feeling more comfortable now.

"They are in the skycar, go get them." Chris said as he placed his daughter back on the ground, and fixed her white adorable dress and her straight blonde hair, before pat her back softly and allow her rush her way towards the skycar, he made the doors open through his omni-tool, so she could go get them.

"Like stuffed animals?" Shepard perked up an eyebrow.

"Yes, like that. She has Liara, Samara, and that one Ari? Ria? Whatever her name is."

"Aria."

"Yes, that. She has the entire Normandy crew."

"In stuffed animals?!" Kasumi spoke sounding more excited than she should.

"Damn, I hope mine is with the head shaved." Jack said with a grin.

"Actually yours have "hair", she says it's prettier." Chris told Jack, as he watched Miranda chuckling in victory. Yes the cheerleader all this years forced the biotic woman to remain her hair, and totally worth of it.

Before they could continue this conversation the little girl was back, this time standing behind her aunts legs, as she tugged onto her pants gently, forcing her to look down, as the little girl showed her, her toys. "Who you got there?" Shepard said with a small smile as she picked up the little girl and held her with one arm.

Now everybody could take a better look at her toys, even though Samara was more interested in watching how Shepard interacted with the little girl, considering the conversation they had two years ago, she was very curious on how Shepard reacts around children. "This is Aia, The Queen Of Omega." The little girl said out loud so everybody could hear her as she showed. Shepard simple shivered when she heard the little girl saying the words "queen of omega." ((Remember she doesn't say the "r's")) "And this is the Justicar." She showed them the other toy.

"Her name is Justicar?" Samara questioned the little girl.

"No silly!" Marianne giggled. "It's Samaua. It's a puetty name." There was the little girl giggling again this time playing with her two small stuffed toys on her aunt's arms.

"I'm flattered." Samara mumbled with a small smile.

"We should go see Joker now, no? I mean I miss seeing my crippled buddy." Chris said in a joking manner. He was indeed one of Jokers friends, Shepard actually introduced them back in the marine.

"Yeah, he's probably freaking out right now." Shepard chuckled as she began to walk forward, while she passed by Samara she took the asari's hand and tugged her along. Feeling like they were a family was a warm feeling. Chris stayed by their side as the others simple followed.

* * *

"Shepard!" Joker said out loud with a big yet nervous smile on his face as he approached his friends.

"Joke!" Marinne shouted back, Joker sometimes felt like she was calling him a Joke since she didn't said the "r's" but he doesn't take it in the bad way anymore.

"Hey little girl."

"Joker, good to see you again." Shepard spoke as she allowed Samara's hand to go, and shook Joker's hand while holding Marianne closer to her side.

"Indeed. I'm glad you could make it, Shepard, you too Chris. I was feeling alone now, EDI seemed to study pretty well humans wedding and hasn't allowed me to see her the entire day."

Shepard chuckled before shake her head. "Obviously, it brings bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Samara questioned her lover.

"Yes. He can't see EDI's wedding dress before the ceremony. People say it brings bad luck, don't ask why though." Shepard shrugged.

"Yeah, anyway. Miranda, Liara, Kasumi, Jack you girls need to go see EDI in the dressing room over there, she seems to be violating my omni-tool by asking where you girls are." Joker told them.

"Okay, we are going." Kasumi sad as she started walking with the other girls, leaving Joker, Shepard, Samara, Marianne and Chris behind.

"Up for a drink?" Chris asked looking at his sister, her lover and Joker.

"Sure." Joker shrugged.

"Why not." Shepard said, as Samara simple nodded, but she would only have a small drink, because she was not a drinking person.

"I want too!" The little girl complained.

"Aye aye, commander. You will get your juice." Chris teased the little girl before remove her from Shepard's arms as they all went to the bar.

* * *

**Part 1 done. It's confusing when there are so many characters you have to type though. – Next one will be the part 2, and if it's not the end of the fanfic, then it will be in the part 3 if needed.**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part two of Joker and EDI's wedding is here.**

**Enjoy! – Sorry for any typo.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Joker and EDI's wedding part 2

**Earth – Beach – Wedding**

The entire ceremony went well. EDI was beautiful as always, but something made her look more beautiful, which was her wedding dress. Despite her metal skin, the wedding dress fit her just fine and she looked beautiful. When it was about the kiss, Shepard actually watched the couple pretty carefully she wanted to see how their lips met, if EDI had soft lips or if it was metal as well. For her surprise it was not metal, well if it was, it was way softer than before. Oh of course, EDI told her that she went through lots of updates to satisfy Joker, that was a good thing, at least Joker was finally happy, and so was an AI. No, EDI was no longer an AI, she was a person like them, with true feelings now, thanks to the all updates.

Now everybody was enjoying the party, Shepard had a big struggle with the speech, but she always had Samara's support, since the ex-justicar held her hand through the entire time. Right now, few people were dancing, others were drinking, others eating, others just being social.

"Chris, why don't you relax a little and go drink?" Shepard asked her brother who was sitting beside her and seemed a bit down while holding Marianne on his lap.

"I can't drink, Milly. Gotta drive after this."

"Maybe not, I can give you a ride if you need."

"Still, I have to take care of Marianne."

"If you want, we can take care of her for the night, tomorrow as well if you are hangover is that big." Shepard chuckled slightly.

"Thanks sis, but I don't want to be a burden."

"It's not a burden at all. I feel like spending some nice time with my niece, getting to know her. Plus I don't think Samara would mind either, would you?" Shepard turned around to look at Samara.

"No , not at all." Samara answered with a small smile.

"Well in that case…If it's not too much of a burden, I guess you two can stay with her."´

"Alright, then call it off for a week brother! I want to spend lots of time with my niece." Shepard said with an excited smile, as she stretched out her hands to the three year old girl.

"Here." Chris said with a small smile as he slowly handed Marianne to his sister. "You will stay with auntie for seven days, hun. She will be fun, I promise. You will also spend time with an asari who was a justicar, isn't that great!?" Chris spoke to his little, at first she was frowning slightly, not really wanting to spend so long with somebody she just knew, but when his father spoke about the asari who was a justicar in the past, the girl basically jumped in happiness, going straight to her aunt's lap, but kept on moving, till she was finally over Samara's legs.

Samara could be a matriarch but she did not forget how to take care of a child, even though with a human girl, she felt more nervous. She wrapped her hands slowly around the girl's tummy and tugged her up on her lap, more closer to her own body, so she could make sure the little girl wouldn't fall.

"I guess that means a yes?" Chris chuckled, perking up an eyebrow as he stared at his daughter.

"Yes, daddy! I will take good 'caei' of them!" The little girl said excited as she placed her tiny palm over Samara's blue hand, already getting herself interested and curious about how her blue and soft skin looked, and how she had no hair, the little girl had hair on her arms, thin, blonde one, that she basically couldn't see, but the asari didn't had any hair.

"Yeah, she will take care of us, Chris. Now go enjoy the party!" Shepard chuckled patting his brother back gently, as he stood up and blew a kiss to his little daughter before walk up to the bar.

"Why you have no 'hai'?" Marianne asked, as she looked up at Samara.

"Huh?" Samara frowned slightly, not really understanding the girl at first.

"Hair." Shepard corrected the girl with a small smile.

"Oh! I…I seriously don't know, dear. Perhaps that's how we were destined to be." Samara answered the little girl, completely forgetting to find a simple answer.

Marianne simple frowned, before shrug it off and start playing with her two asari stuffed toys again. She had them on top of the table, which now was free from the all plates, since everybody had finished their meals, so the little girl just kept making the toys jumping while making a dialogue between them.

" 'Aia', I need to put in jail! You a bad 'peson'!" The little girl spoke to herself as she shook the asari that looked like Samara. "You will nevah get me justicah!" Then the aria looking doll started moving.

Shepard couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight, then she looked back at Samara. She was going to tell her something, but the asari spoke first. "Shepard, will you stay at my apartment with your niece?"

"Huh? Is that a cheap way to ask me to move in?" Shepard moved her eyebrows in a playful way, while grinning at the asari, as she tilted her head closer to Samara's, kissing her shoulder slightly, before bring her lips up to her neck.

Samara shivered slightly with her partner's touch before smile. "Shepard behave yourself, not in front children."

"Awww, fine." Shepard faked a pout like a little children.

Samara turned her head around to face Shepard, and pecked her lower lip gently. "Maybe I'm asking you to move in. I had a conversation with Miranda back in the bar where you, Jack and Joker got…how do you humans say, wasted?"

Shepard simple nodded.

"Our conversation made me realize we should act more like a couple, and after our night together, I figured it's time for us to live together. – My way of life is certainly dying, and I want to make sure I spend some long good years with you."

"I see. Then I will move in with you, but we will need more space later on."

"Why?"

"Because I want little blue children." Shepard smirked, while winking at her lover.

Samara blushed slightly as she couldn't help but to smile like a young maiden that got accepted by her crush. Her view went back to the little Marianne, who kept playing with her toys, and her dialogue with the toys, went through an extreme plot twist. "Justicah, I sweah to be a good 'gil', so we can be togethel" The young girl said as she shook the aria toy softly "If you be good, we can be togethel and happy. Blue childen too!" Marianne said excited with her toys, before giggle, she heard her auntie saying blue children, so she simple said the same thing, but this time with her toys.

Samara's eye twitched, not sure to be disgusted or to feel worried.

"And there goes the dynamite." Shepard said with a shrug, as she looked at Samara. The girl totally good intentions with her dialogue with the toys, but it was indeed a view that nobody wanted to have in mind. Aria involved with Samara, children, Shepard quickly shook her head, pushing those thoughts away.

* * *

Liara T'soni was quietly sitting by some small table, with a glass of water in front of her. She was feeling a bit uneasy and got back all her anti-social moods. She didn't knew what to do, her friends were all busy either dancing, talking, or drinking, and she was just there quiet, waiting for the party to end so she could leave. She wouldn't leave now, it would be too impolite.

"Hey, blue. The hell are you doing here all alone?" Jack asked, as she approached the asari.

"Hey, Jack. Nothing much. Where is Miranda?" Liara smiled.

"Oh she is…" Jack looked at the dressing rooms with a guilty expression. Miranda was just busy fixing herself after some "meeting" she had with Jack. "Anyway, why don't you go drink something?"

"I'm not much of a drinker, Jack."

"Come on, blue. There's a first time for everything. Don't worry, I will find somebody for you to lean on when you get too drunk…" Jack began to stare around trying to find somebody that was alone. Till her eyes caught sight of a male with blonde hair, it was Shepard's brother, he was alone, and with a bit of luck he was like Shepard and had a fetish for asaris, perfect pair for Liara. "There, found you the perfect mate." Jack said, already stretching out for Liara's wrist and pulling her along.

"Mate? Jack, no. I-" She was cut off, when Jack began to tug her, and without having much time to complain she was now facing Shepard's brother, a beautiful man. Tall, muscled, pale, green eyes, blonde hair, and a charming smile that melted any women's heart. He was that kind of man that was just too cute and he has no knowledge of that.

"Hey, blondie. Meet Liara, spend the night with her, will you? I believe Shepards have a fetish for asaris, so I think I brought you the perfect chick." Jack was way too direct with words, she even pressed her palm against Liara's back, making her step forward, getting closer to the human male. "Oh also, she isn't much of a drinker, but she wants to get drunk today, so take good care of her. If I know you done something more than you should, I will smear the walls with you." Jack remained with a serious expression, that left Chris a bit nervous, and then she simple chuckled. "Have fun kiddos." And with that Jack was gone.

"How ironic." Chris said loosening up a bit.

"Huh?" Liara looked up at him, wondering what did he meant by that.

"She called us kiddos. I believe I'm older than her, and so are you." Chris said with a small smile before shrug, and then he thought with humans it was not nice calling a woman old. "I mean, like you aren't that old, of course you are older than humans, but you are young among your world. But not that young either! You are- Ugh" He wasn't making any sense anymore.

Liara couldn't help but to chuckle with his struggle. "Chris, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Liara, I assume you know that now. Your daughter seemed to know it pretty well."

"Yeah, she's obsessed with asari's, don't really know why. But I'm glad she does, better that than with krogans." Chris chuckled. "Don't want her head-butting people."

"I can see your point." Liara laughed along with the human. His laugh was addicting, and could make you laugh as well.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Chris asked her, tilting his head to the side. Jack said this girl wanted to get drunk tonight, he wasn't really sure if he could trust that biotic woman's words about that, Shepard told him few things about Jack, and there were things you should be more careful with her, of course she is way better than before.

"Ah-hum...Give me the best you have." Liara smiled nervously with a simple shrug.

"Alright." Chris turned around to the bar, ordering them some human cocktails, then he turned his view back at her. "Sooo, Liara. Enjoying the party?"

Liara got herself closer to the bar, and even sat on the booth besides him. "Yes, I am. But I must say I never thought Joker would marry with EDI."

"Tell me about it. I never thought Joker would ever marry with somebody." Chris chuckled slightly again, as the cocktails were placed on the table in front of them. He simple wrapped his fingers around the glass, and took a small sip from his. "I remembered one day we were cleaning up some room in the marine, and I turned to him, asking him what he would do after this life. Was he going to settle down? And if yes, with who? You know what he answered me? 'Are you serious, Chris?! Women are a pain in the ass! One day you think they are happy with you, and the other day you have to buy them chocolate at midnight, or else they won't leave you alone'"

Liara frowned slightly, wondering what was with the chocolate.

"He only said that because he left a shaky relationship. He never had lucky with women either, he always found the crazier and weird ones. Controlling too. But this time, with this EDI I believe he will have a happy life now, and I'm glad that my friend will have that life." Chris finished his words with a smile.

"I see…" Liara looked down at her drink, she felt like asking Chris about his wife, about his daughter, but she felt like for some odd reason, she shouldn't get herself involved in that. It was his personal matters, and she shouldn't put her nose in them. So she simple grabbed her cocktail and took a sip from it, maybe way too big sip for somebody who wasn't used to alcohol. "Oh Goddess-" Liara felt her throat burning, and even began to cough.

Chris looked at her, trying to hold back a chuckle, as he patted her back gently. It was amazing how his gentle touch could be, because he had a large hand, and compared to her fragile slim back, it looked like he could break her at any second. "Hey, are you alright?" He kept trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Are you laughing at me, Chris?" Liara managed to say between her coughs.

"Me? No? I swear." Chris moved his fingers in front of his lips, like he was zipping them, but he still felt like laughing.

Liara chuckled at his reaction. "It's alright. I'm not much of a drinker, so it might take me a big deal get used to them."

"Don't worry. You will get used after the first two glasses. The rest is like drinking water." Chris told her with a smirk.

"Oh, I hope I don't drink that _much_ either.."

"I won't let you. I love my life way too much to let Jack smear the walls with me, so I'll be careful with your drinking. I will let you drink till you pass out, or till your legs are weak." Chris was simple mocking her, as he chuckled, letting her know he was joking around.

"Such a gentleman.."

* * *

**After three hours**

The groom had already left the party, and so had few other people. Tali left with Garrus, Jack and Miranda left as well, but Jack gave one dirty look at Chris before doing so. Ashley left with James and Kasumi, for some odd reason the thief got herself more interested with James and flirted with him through the entire night after getting few drinks in her body, Ashley was simple going to be her ride, hers and James, the latino man wasn't that sober either. The rest simple left with the flow, while Shepard, Samara and Marianne was outside, waiting for Chris to come out too, Shepard wanted the little girls chair, so she could make sure she would be safe in the skycar.

Samara had the sleeping girl on her arms, her chin slowly over the asari's shoulder, as she had her arms snuggled up against her own small chest, and Samara's as well, only having her toys between them. Samara's hands remained under the girl body, supporting her up and closer to her. Shepard had asked Samara if she wanted her to carry Marianne, but the asari seemed to be more than happy and pleased to be her carrying the little girl. This made her remember her matron years, where she had a happy family and a happy life.

"Milly."

Shepard turned her head around, seeing Chris walking out from the building, with Liara hanging on herself against his arm, or at least try to. Her legs were weak, and her eyes half closed, as Chris simple used himself as a support for the asari. "Chris? Liara? I will say that was some heavy drinking.." Shepard folded her arms in front of her chest with a smirk.

"Yeah, she is indeed weak with alcohol. Anyway, I will take her home, luckily for her I didn't drink too much this night either."

"That's good, for her. Anyway, you got Marianne's chair?"

"Oh yes. Here" Chris managed to open the doors of his skycar through his omni-tool, before wrap his arm around Liara's waist again, holding closer to her.

"Thanks. We will take good care of her. I'll drop tomorrow by your place, and get some of her things." Shepard told her brother, as she removed the little chair from the back of the skycar.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then, sis. Have a good night." Chris smiled, as he walked up to his skycar, and helped Liara get inside, before get himself in as well, then fly away.

Shepard watched his brother leaving, before put the chair on the backseat, making sure it's locked on there. Then Samara placed the little girl on the chair carefully, so she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

**Liara T'snoni's Apartment**

Chris had already parked his skycar outside, and was helping Liara on her small way towards her apartment, they got themselves in the elevator, which Liara took the opportunity to take a small nap.

When the elevator doors were open again, they stepped outside, and went straight to her door. Liara managed to open it after failing three times.

"Well, have a good night, Liara." Chris said with a smile, already moving himself away from Liara, not getting into her apartment.

"You leaving?" Liara asked, still half asleep, and half drunk.

"Yes. I'm going home now, perhaps it's time to sleep, if my favorite show isn't playing." Chris chuckled slightly before shrug.

"You can sleep in here. Also you can watch your favorite show here too." Liara stretched out her hand, holding Chris wrist, tugging him inside.

"I'm not sure if I should stay…" He was a bit nervous, the only words that echoed in his mind was Jack's.

"Come on. I don't bite." Liara said with a giggle. "Not yet." She grinned at him, closing the door behind her, as she began to push him slightly into her living room, and then pushed him towards the couch. When the back of his legs hit the couch, he simple fell back over the couch.

"Want to drink something?"

"Huh, no. Guess we don't need more alcohol." Chris said a bit nervously.

"Put your favorite show." Liara told him, before walk up her bedroom.

Chris looked around nervously, as he put his favorite show, and began to watch TV. Maybe watching the show would get him more relaxed. It was criminal show, he loved how every single episode was different, in that way he didn't had to keep track on them. It's not easy keep track on your favorite shows when you have a toddler running around in your house.

Liara was finally back down, after 15minutes, this time wearing less clothing than before. She was wearing a tight leather suit, that showed how well her curves were, the normal suits you could see often in the strip clubs the asaris chicks used. But why did Liara had one like this? Who knows. She approached Chris, like he was her prey, the smirk never leaving her face, she was clearly drunk, or else she would be way more shy than this, hell she wouldn't even throw herself at the first night, but she did found the man attracting, and her body screamed for his touch, and now that she was drunk, she wanted more of him. "Enjoying the show?" Liara asked with a seductive tone, as she finally sat down besides Chris on the couch and dropped her blue leg slowly over his lap.

"Ah-hum, yeah." He cleared his throat, clearly noticing how she was dressed, and how she was trying to flirt with him, to get under his skin. So he just kept his view locked on the screen, trying to get himself distracted, but it was like totally impossible, the heat in his body was raising and he had a leg over his leg, screaming for him to touch it.

Liara remained quiet for few minutes, watching the show as well, which for her was Chris expressions. Her foot was rubbing against his groin, teasing him, he would soon break, at least she hoped. Hell, she even began to feel how hard he was getting against her bare feet.

Chris felt this was totally wrong, and he felt like Jack would storm in, and smear the walls with him, like she said. He was getting harder at her touch, he desired her touch, and she knew it. "Liara…I don't think we should…"

"Shhhh…" Liara mumbled, as she got herself on her knees and crawled over him, straddling him, before place her palms against his cheeks softly. "It will be our little dirty secret." She grinned as she leaned in, pressing her lips against hers. Giving him a soft kiss, while moaning into it.

Chris didn't move at first, he was shocked, he didn't know if he should push her away, or just enjoy this. He really wanted to this, but it wasn't right, she was drunk, she would regret everything in the morning, wouldn't she? But god damn, he needed it! "Screw this." He mumbled against her lips, as he pressed his palms against her sides and flipped her over, this time making her lay back on the couch, as he got himself on top of her, between her legs, starting to rub his crotch against hers, while he kissed her roughly. The all frustration he held in this while, he was letting it all out and enjoy the asari's body that was right in front of him. If everybody were right about the asari's, then he would have a hell of a night.

* * *

**Samara's apartment**

"She's asleep?" Shepard asked, as he watched Samara walking up to her. She was lying on the couch, already changed her clothes, since she was only wearing some woman boxers, and a loose tank top, without her bra underneath.

"Yes." Samara answered her, as she sat down beside her lover. The couple arrived home thirty minutes ago, when they removed little Marianne from the skycar, she woke up, and that seemed to slightly bother her, because she even started to whimper. Samara still held her, and caressed the girl's lovely hair while mumbling into her to not cry, and believe it or not the little girl just said "okay" and stopped crying, simple pouted. Her loves for asaris were too big for her to disappoint one. Then Samara went put her asleep, in the only bed this apartment had, which was hers. It took a while for Samara come back here to Shepard, because she was enjoying the little girls angelic sleeping face, and how her straight blonde hair felt right through her fingers.

"I hope it's not too much of a burden have her here, and me as well."

"Her it's no burden at all. But now you…" Samara said with a silly grin.

Shepard couldn't help but to chuckle, till Samara pressed her finger against her lips, to make her chuckle more quietly, so the little girl wouldn't wake up. She wouldn't wake up with this chuckle anyway, but Samara still felt like doing it. "Alright, alright. I admit I'm a piece of hard work." Shepard wiggled her eyebrows again, before peck the asari's lips.

"Indeed you are, _Milly_." Samara used the nickname her twin brother called her. Samara figured it was one of the nicknames you could do with her first name. One time Shepard told her with the name Camilla there was lots of nicknames.

"Oh, I love how my name leaves those lips." Shepard kept her silly grin, as she stretched out her hand and pressed it against the asari's hip, pulling her closer. "Let's see if I can do it more, but in another ways."

"Shepard, behave." Samara smiled at her, as she felt Shepard pushing her down against the couch, and starting to kiss her neck. "Shep- ah." A moan escaped the asari's lips, when she felt Shepard's firm hand pressed against her groin.

"You just have to be quiet, hun."

* * *

**I guess my muse for this fanfic is back again, and I'm typing more than usual. xD Hell this had over 4k, guess it's my first time having so many words for a single episode in a fanfic. – I also enjoy Chris and Liara, did not typed their "love making" moment, because I feel after this one there will be more. – I'm also interested on the bond between the young Marianne and Samara.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the waking up from mistakes, or maybe not. – I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Stick around!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know last chapter I said there would be a new one, but there won't be, not anymore in this fanfic. – I'm pleased with the end of this, and I do not want to continue, however, if you guys are interested in the bond between Shepard's niece and Shepard/Samara, or the bond between Shepard's brother and Liara, I may or may not make another fanfic, very small one.**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for sticking around and reading it!**

**May the Goddess be with you.**


End file.
